The Next Generation of Dragon City
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: We know what life was like on Berk for the NGR, but what would life be like in the 21st century for them? School? Family? Fun? Love? Well, you're about to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Summertime Celebrations

A 1045 years ago was when the Barbaric Archipelago was alive and thriving. When Viking and Dragons lived side by side and the Dragon Harmony Alliance was first forged. When five tribes stood united in peace and each brought their own unique talent to the table to keep the balance, peace, and harmony.

When three special unique siblings two brothers and their sister had brought forth the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment and transformed all the Nine Realms and changed the course of destiny for not just Midgard or Earth but everyone.

How even in the highest realm of Asgard gods stopped acting like their mystical selves and become who they truly who they were on the inside. How they stop the Dragon and Viking War and done so many other miracles that again altered the course of all the Nine Realms.

How eventually these three special children grew up even after the loss of their father and married their true loves and had children of their own alongside their friends and allies.

How these Next Generation Riders had heeded the call and taken over the responsibility of keeping the peace and protecting not just their home but all the realms from evil namely the Council of Evil where all the Realms darkest creatures united with one goal to wipe out all that was good.

The leader had been Loki once a harmless trickster but driven over the edge when he couldn't accept the truth of transformation and enlightenment or when his own daughter Hel had chosen on her own free will to accept that her fate wasn't written in stone. That she had the power to choose her own fate and who she wanted to be.

When Hel willing choose to give up her position as a goddess of the Realm of Helheim to become a human so she could marry the human named Dagur the Deranged whom she'd fallen in love with her father went insane.

He went from being a simple god of mischief who just liked his own form of jokes to a coldblooded calculated diabolical psychopathic bent on destroying who he blamed for destroying the natural order in the Nine Realms.

The three souls are known as Hiccup, Boden and Una Haddock. And he nearly succeeded in that endeavor and getting revenge on his daughter and tormenting his granddaughter but the rest of the Next Generation Riders had stopped him.

He was stripped of his powers and imprisoned but left his final trick behind. A supernatural bomb that on a spirit day when the dead could return to the living world for a visit would wipe out everyone.

It'd been the Dragon Racing Championships and when the moment of greatest joy the bomb meant to bring Loki's idea of "Ragnarok" went. But in the end, it hadn't killed anyone.

Yes, it had destroyed their home and millions of lives forever. But his intended targets all survived and crossed the ocean and found a new land to call home. The gods then had blessed the new land, transformed the dragons into dogs and promised that all the souls would one day be reborn so they get a second chance at life.

A 1018 years later that had occurred and the Gods and Valkyries of Asgard had been living and working undercover in Dragon City as the settlement had become to be known.

But during that 1018th year, Loki finally regain his power and sought to finish what he started but once again was thwarted and finally executed. Dragon City eventually recovered and everyone went on their lives with new life coming forth.

That was 27 years ago. It was now the year 2045. Almost halfway through the 21st century and the NGR and their dragons were all back to being the age they were before. Though unless it was once again a spirit day the dragons were locked in their dog forms.

Though there were some changes in this new life that wasn't in their first life as well as new people. Since some people had been given a second chance to live when they'd been reborn and thus new souls had been born as a result.

Right now all families of the NGR, few family friends along with a few off-duty Asgardians were enjoying being on a summer-long cruise through the oceans off Dragon City.

The ship was one of the finest luxury cruise liners ever built and unlike the Titanic, they had enough lifeboats though in case of emergency the dogs would transform back into dragons to fly them to safety.

Right now the sea was a beautiful turquoise and smooth a piece of glass under a beautiful azure blue sky with a golden sun with no clouds. They'd be back in Dragon City in two weeks so they're enjoying the last of their vacation while they could.

Right now almost all the grandparents were pretty much doing the same exact thing. They'd all applied a very thick and protective layer of sunscreen and were lounging on the ship onboard pool while their grandchildren swam in it.

Valka and all members of her Brunch Club were still very beautiful for being 63 years old. So they'd aged very gracefully. So that was her friends Bloodthorn Anderson, Breezy Milun, Lily Luka, Ewe Sarryck, Romi Carlieff, and Remi Marta.

The wives of her husband's old work buddies were there lounging with them as well. Her best friend Frigha Treacherous who'd married Alvin. Both had fallen in love at a college dance but took forever for them to get together.

The other wives were Odyis Agreeable, Thora Hagan, and Lelane Caxel all still as beautiful and as functional when their husbands had been the district leaders of Outcast, Berserk, Shardas and Moralien like her own husband been of Berk.

She was also seeing her family longtime friends of the Anquetils of Dotta, Bragget, Firestorm, and Dragonfang.

Overall everyone who was human was accounted for but those who weren't human weren't lounging by the pool at the moment. Though Valka had no doubt where her family Guardian Valkyrie and her husband the Head Angel of Death had gone off to.

No doubt in her mind they're doing what Jack and Rose had done in the movie Titanic at the moment. While on Earth they didn't have their wings and their special powers and senses were halfway dulled.

If they wanted the sensation of "flying" and a break from their twins that's where they'd be at the bow. She was sure their twins Angela and Gabriel were off enjoying the buffet with Frigha's daughter Brundi as there was a dessert sampler platter today and all three of them were known for their sweet tooth.

Everyone own children had gone to different activities on the boat till it was dinnertime for a break from their kids leaving their parents in charge of watching them at the pool so they could have their 'me time"

Valka sat straight up in her lounge chair for a moment and looked to her left where her 73-year-old husband was simply snoozing. She had to smile. She and her children had gotten their wish. Stoick hadn't died at 50 this time around and been around to see each of his children get married and the birth of all ten of his grandchildren. Thank the Gods for reincarnation and that one fate wasn't the same in their second life as their first.

She then playfully hit him lightly on the head with her magazine waking him up. "What?! What is it Val?" he sputters as she smiled at him.

"Want to make sure you weren't dead, honey," his wife teased him and he gave her an annoyed look.

"Val! Must you always do that?" he looked at her slightly irritated but she could tell there was no real dragon fire behind his words.

"Honey, if you kept snoozing you miss Breena doing an Olympic style dive off the diving board," pointing to their eldest grandchild on the diving board who was waving at them.

Breena who was 14 years old looked exactly like an auburn haired version of her mom teenage-self other than she dressed in red and had bluish green eyes and wore red flowers in her hair.

Behind her waiting to climb the high dive were their other four granddaughters. Edyis, Freja, Gyda and Siri. Ages 13, 12, 11 and 10. Edyis was Boden's eldest and only daughter and the others were their only daughter Una's three daughters.

Edyis looked like her mother Asta Caxel with her moonless sky dark hair only she wore it in long pigtails, though she'd gotten her father's eyes. Otherwise, she was her mom perfectly.

Una's three daughters were each unique in looks but with one thing in common of course. There was gonna be no mistaking who Una's children were since all of them had inherited her lilac part of her hair.

It seemed the magic that changed her hair now made it possible to be inherited as all four of her children had both a natural color with at least four inches of their hair lilac as well.

Her oldest daughter Freja was the one who resembled her the most. With the same golden blond hair, only her eyes were teal not blue. She wore her hair in a thickly braided ponytail and the ponytail was where the lilac was.

Her next daughter was Gyda who had her father's Orus's strawberry blond hair. She wore her hair in two circle hair buns with and the pigtails hanging held the lilac. Her eyes were the shimmering blue of her mommy's.

Her last daughter had gotten her grandmother hair color and was already attempting to copy hairstyle though her hair wasn't nearly long enough yet the three short braids were all lilac and her blue eyes were determined to grow her hair out too.

Stoick's eyes wandered from his five granddaughters trying to find his five grandsons and found them near the shallow end playing volleyball in the water. The oldest grandson was Hiccup's firstborn son Brant who was 13 then his brother Erico at 12. Then it was Boden's two sons 12-year-old Garth and 11-year-old Geir. And their youngest and last born grandchild was Una's only son Vali who was 9.

Brant looked very much like his dad with reddish blond hair that always looked like it needed a haircut but his emerald green eyes gleamed brightly despite the wild unkempt hair covering those most of the time. Erico looked like what their mom would've looked like if she'd been born a boy and had short hair.

Garth had longish auburn locks with large midnight blue eyes and Geir had rather curly black hair with bluish green eyes. Little Vali was the spitting image of his father only of course his ponytail was lilac as well.

Just then the Haddocks heard a familiar voice shout out two names they knew very well so they lifeguard wouldn't get involved particular with that person granddaughter.

"Odyis! Falcon! No running! And Odyis don't even think of trying to hit your cousin with a sneak attack in the water with your Icefire! You hear me!" cried Odyis to her grandchildren whom her granddaughter who'd been named after her.

Two kids who had been having a serious water fight settled down at their grandmother's words. The boy was Falcon who was Heather and Fishlegs's 12-year-old son who had short messy blond hair and startling green eyes

The girl who'd been named after her grandmother was Odyis II was Dagur and Helena Hel's human form 12-year-old daughter. She'd her mother's honey blond hair which she wore in long pigtails with jeweled hair accessories. Also, like her mom's eyes had this funny thing about them.

Every so often her eyes looked lime green and other times they looked ice blue which was given her mother's former identity as Hel the goddess of the dead and Helheim and the power of Icefire within her.

A power that was fuel by her emotions which is what her grandmother was warning her not to lose control about. After defeating her mother's father 27 years ago everyone's original memories and their powers had been returned to them.

That meant when their children been reborn too their gifts had returned as well along with their first lives memories as well. It was very confusing and frustrating at times as growing up was hard enough as it was. Trying doing it twice with two lifetimes inside you and then you really have something to say.

The rest of the NGR was there playing with family members and under the watchful eyes of their grandparents after hearing one grandparent speak out.

So right starting with the Bloodthorn's grandchildren who were currently sitting on the steps rest. Starting with Brimstone's 11-year-old Destin. He was the spitting image his father physical with his mother coloring with dark red hair and dark blue eyes. He was hugging close to him 11-year-old cousin Embla. She was three months younger than her cousin. Just he looked like his father she looked physical like her mom with her dad's coloring of crimson red hair and brilliant lime eyes.

You then moved to the water slide line where Breezy, Lily and Ewe's shared grandchildren were in line to go down it.

11-year-old Haldor Milun who had curly raven black hair that fell past his shoulders with the greenish hazel eyes she'd given her son and he'd given her grandson gazing back at her as she painted at him she had to smile.

His cousin Hertha Luka who was 10 years old. She had short dusky black hair and honey-colored eyes like her daddy but she otherwise looked like her mommy and really loved red too.

The other cousin as Haldor's mother Alle's little sister Velika was also married to the brother of Ria's husband Lanon. So Larkin and Velika's son 10-year-old Jary Luka was also their cousin. Jary had short somewhat curly brownish blond hair with pale blue eyes with his mother's smile and nose and his father's build.

That just left Romi and Remi's granddaughters at least part of Valka's Brunch Club. The last two were two girls who like their mothers and grandmothers been born on the same day and time so they're almost sisters and best friends but actually were cousins as their fathers were twins. But both the spitting images of their mothers. The only thing they didn't share with their mothers as they had their father's eye color.

As a result, the two 11-year-old daughters of Creel and Gala each had a different eye color. Creel's daughter Oili had blue-gray eyes and Gala's daughter Runa had bronze eyes.

All of them were somewhere in the pool. The other kids who were Hiccup's friend's kids, the Anquetils grandchildren or the Soul Riders kids were either on the nearby dance floor or playing volleyball.

Both the Soul Riders Twins and Hiccup's friends the Twins kids were all playing one volleyball game. The Soul Riders Twins daughters were born out of a three-way of identical twin sisters with the same guy. So each a daughter by the same born on the same day and at the same time.

The 13-year-olds names were Buttercup and Daisy. The two girls did look identical and acted like twins and like their mothers had to dress in reverse colors to be told apart. Only if you looked at their choker of who wore the buttercup charm or the daisy charm could you tell them apart really?

The Berk Twins kids were Tuffnut and his wife Hawly kids were 12-year-old Merida who looked and talked like her mother and named after her grandmother and her 8-year-old fair-haired brother Harris named after his grandfather.

Their cousin was a 12-year-old girl who looked exactly a dark-haired Ruffnut with brown eyes. Her name was Eureka and she was Ruff and Eret's daughter.

They'd a mean game of volleyball going on the five of them against Skullette and Firefang's daughter and the other Soul Riders kids. Skullette and Firefang's daughters Tove and Unn who'd been born on the same day

The two 12-year-old girls were as inseparable their mothers and very much sisters too even though again cousins. They already had sister's stones that were black and white gleaming around their necks. Their names had come from their mother's middle names.

Tove had short jet black hair and the same two different colored eyes of her mother. Unn had the same sandy blond hair of her mom but with brilliant blue highlights as opposed to her mother's scarlet ones and with brilliant blue eyes to match.

Ase and Leif's 13-year-old son Whitley had the white-blond hair of his mom which he wore in the same ponytail with the startling green eyes of his father. His adopted cousin was the 13-year-old daughter of Elof and his husband Tue, Esme. She had jet black hair in pigtails that ends were dyed a brilliant gold with warm gray eyes.

The only ones who weren't in the pool or in the volleyball game were another pair of twins who belong to Snotlout and his wife Raven. They were trying to sneak away from all the people to find a place to quiet to transform.

When you looked at them you knew they were a little different. 10-year-old Mercury and Emerald who most resembled their beautiful sexy mother a mother who was in fact born a real raven and given human form to protect and watch of Hel in her human form!

They'd her reddish-brown eyes and raven black hair which they wore in very long braided ponytails but they there was a uniqueness to their hairstyle and dress style altogether. Their bangs had been dyed, Mercury a brilliant blue and Emerald the same green to match her name. They also wore matching feathers as an earring in their left ear and at the end of their ponytails as well and matching leather vest as well as part of their outfits.

Again they looked sexy, different and cool but among their powers was the ability to assume the bodies of real ravens and they'd been itching to fly for a while. Though their parents had strictly forbidden them from using any of their powers all summer long. Thus they'd been stuck all summer on the ground and never once took flight and were dying to be in the air.

"I can't believe we have to stay grounded all summer! Why oh why?" whined Emerald to her twin brother Mercury who shook his head. "I don't know but I want to be in the air!"

"You think Angela and Gabriel feel the same? I mean their mother is the Head of the Valkyries and their father is the Head of the Angels of Death! They must HATE being grounded when they have to be in this world and not in Asgard or Heaven!" Emerald exclaimed and her brother nodded.

"Let's go ask them! I heard there is a dessert buffet! They are bound to be there! Let's go!" as they ran quickly to the dining room to where people could sample dessert from around the world.

They found who they were looking for quite easily. Sitting in a burgundy colored booth in the back corner with a large platter of deserts were three adults in their late twenties. Two women and man.

One woman had long red hair with a single long braid woven on the left side of her face. She had deep sapphire blue eyes and was dressed in a burgundy t-shirt dress over a pair of jeans with a matching pinstripe and leather ankle boots. This was Alvin and Frigha's daughter Brundi Skiir Treacherous. She was very friendly with one and all and just one of the sweetest person you ever met.

The other woman the was Angela Freyja Wings and the man was her twin brother Gabriel Freyr Wings the Twins of Kara Senior Valkyrie and Guardian of the Haddocks and Azrael Leaders of the Angels of Death.

Their first names were meant to represent their father and middle names name were taken from Nose Twin God and Goddess of their mother's worlds. "Wings' was simply the collective last name all the Valkyries took when lived undercover in Dragon City watching over all the reborn souls as they sworn to go along with the rest of Asgardians.

Given their parents were two of the most attractive beings in all Ten Realms it was no surprise both Angela and Gabriel were highly attractive themselves. In fact, both look exactly like their parents but with the other coloring.

Gabriel had inherited his mother's golden hair and teal eyes and his sister Angela had inherited their father's heavenly blue eyes and hair that described being the color of the first light of day.

As for their physical powers? That wasn't something well understood to anyone outside their circle of trust as what you got from a Valkyrie Mother and Angel Father. But the two ten-year-old simply want to ask the 27-year-olds if they were upset not being able to fly.

They were able to sense the children long before they got to them. They'd gotten from both their parents enhance sense and the power of inner knowing. So that was one thing they did get.

"Emerald? Mercury? What are you doing here? Aren't all the children suppose to be at the pool?" Angela asked politely. Given her father was an angel she had been raised to be very well mannered.

"We can't stand to be on the ground any longer, Angie! We want to fly!" exclaimed the ten-year-old girl frantically!

"Yeah, don't you and your brother get tired of walking when you're born to fly? I mean we've seen your wings! They are so beautiful! Goldish white, super soft and super fast! You can both out-fly all our dragons on Spirit Days!" Mercury pointed out a known fact.

"Are you sure this is a conversation you two want to have here in the ship dining room?" Brundi interrupts looking around cautiously.

"No, it's okay, Brundi. Why don't you scoot over and let them have some pie?" Gabriel suggested with the equal decorum of his sister and the redhead nodded and let the young twins scoot in and gave them some pie.

The young twins enjoyed the delicious pie for a few moments before the older twins began to talk to them about the subject of being grounded while in the human world.

"You know sometimes it's the greatest test of both willpower and of our patients when we aren't allowed to use our gifts and must remember to be as mortal as the next one," Angela began as she reached over to wipe the whipped cream off Emerald's face.

"Yes, it's important to remember for you, children especially to have these times when you cannot use your special gifts to know times of humility and learn about self-control.

It helps you better understand the human condition and how precious and fragile life can be and why you must protect. Also, explore your other senses and understand yourself when you can't just take the easy way out and use your own gifts for a quick fix," further elucidated Gabriel as he also had to clean up Mercury.

Apparently, both twins had gotten their bad table manners from their father Snotlout or maybe it was just too much whip cream on the pies. Could be half and half.

"You know, I'd like to add something here. If it's alright?" spoke up Brundi and neither twins had any objection.

"Well, when I was in college I majored both in psychology and social sciences. Basically both my parents' areas of expertise. As my father was for years the Outcast District political leader and my mother has been one of the best psychologists ever seen.

Either way I studied hard and got both my masters in both of them and I feel studying both has helped me in many ways. Understanding how the complexity of the mind and the emotions work has helped me greatly in many ways.

But also trying to understand the complexity of politics was also a challenge. But learning about two different worlds and trying to bring them together was the bigger challenge.

My goal was to take both my parents worlds and bring them together and find a way to use them together. Though I could've taken a third option and chosen a different path altogether.

What I'm trying to say is we've many different choices and paths to take but bringing it all together and making the pieces of the puzzle become a whole picture is what makes life so exciting."

"But what does that have to do with us?" the young children wanted to know and the redhead woman smiled a warm radiant smile at the young twins before continuing on with her answer to their inquiries.

"Each of you in this life like your last life will have choices of your own to make. And you'll learn some will be the right choices for you and others not right. But sometimes you can change your mind other times you can't.

But in the end, all the choices we make whether they be for good or ill will shape us one way or another. But at least make the best choice for you after you've got all the information and thought the consequences through so it at least an informed choice.

Be it big or small a choice still has many outcomes. Like the one choice of one person that led us all to sit at this table having this double chocolate cream pie on a cruise ship heading home to Dragon City," she finished explaining what she meant about the seriousness of choices and how they affected so many lives.

"So this is why you don't make a fuss when you don't have access to your wings or other powers?" the twins asked the older twins who nodded.

"We have some powers we cannot in a sense, "Turn Off" little ones," Angela replied with an amused chuckle, "So it's not like we are totally cut off from them."

"Like what can't you turn off?" Emerald wanted to know eagerly.

"Well, we can't turn off the power of inner knowing. You know being able to sense people or their intentions. And we will always have superhuman strength, speed, agility, and our normal five sense are enhanced as well. That's just part of our physiology.

So we can't change those ever. So are physical ability and senses and inner knowing never go away ever." Angela explained to Emerald but her brother asked the question she was seeking to know.

"But what powers can't you access when you must hide your wings?"

"What you would expect. From our mother, she gained after the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment. The ability to control her reaping powers, bring one person back from the dead or heal injuries that would otherwise be fatal. We can charm animals and heal quicker then normal and sense if a soul is redeemable so they may be taken to the Asgardian Hallow to be Transformed and Enlightened," Gabriel explained what they got from their mother.

"From our father, we have got the power to give life those who are dying and allow them to live long enough to fulfill one dream. Come to people in their time of need and protect them from demonic evils, banish evil, and grant departed souls the ability to become angels of death." Angela explained what their father's blessing to them was.

"You've got a great deal of power and responsibility on your hands. Must not be an easy burden to bear can it?" Brundi asked and the twin shook their heads.

"No, it's not, Brundi. We've had to learn to control our powers and use them wisely and being biracial wasn't easy. We've grown up on Earth but still are of both our parents' world too.

But it's Earth that feels like home. Which is why we choose to spend the most time here and why we choose to live and work here." Angela replied simply as she dipped a big strawberry into some chocolate and ate it.

"Is that why you two choose to do the jobs you've chosen in Dragon City?" the younger twins asked them curiously.

"You mean why I'm working at Valhalla Gardens? At both the funeral home and taking care of the cemetery? Or why my brother works as a professor of theology at Dragon City University? You're questioning what we chose to do as career paths?"

"We're just wondering is all."

"I feel I should do something to make sure that the souls who depart this world are treated with the respect and honor they deserve and that their final resting places are beautiful and again treated with dignity and respect."

"And I feel talking about different religions and manners of worship keeping an open mind and perhaps one day it won't be dangerous to talk about it and bring us all closer together."

Everyone was just musing about all this when one voice broke through their thoughts sounding slightly ticked off.

"Mercury! Emerald! Where in the name of Asgard have you two been?! What are you doing here?! You were told to stay by the pool till your father and I came to get you! You had me about pulling my feathers out!" cried out a woman's voice.

Looking up they saw the sexy raven hair woman who was Raven a raven given human form and reborn as a normal human to watch over Hel. She and Hel when reborn in the 21st century both knew simply as Raven and Helena.

They'd grown up in a group home in the Berserk District named after the Asgardian Hallow with Hel's own creations Reena and Luriel had both run jointly. Though Reena's other job been the Berserk High School Principal.

It had been a good life despite living in a group home their entire lives even after Hel's brother had reformed and been given human forms and moved in. But that was neither here nor there at the moment.

All that matter right now the sexy woman in the red blouse and black trouser was concerned about was her children weren't where they're supposed to be and like any mother wanted to know why.

Raven's irritation was quickly washed away as the trio of adults simply explained why the twins had sought them out and that they're merely helping them see reason and that they're safe and sound and not causing any trouble.

Raven then thanked them for watching the children and helping them understand some important life lessons but still told them to return to their cabins after they went to collect their dogs from the onboard dog park as that's where everyone was heading right now.

They said goodbye and the trio promised they meet them and the rest of the gang for the evening performance and dinner. They had to go find their own parents right now and get ready for that.

Everyone was gathering at the vast indoor dog park. The cruise had spare no expense to create the best artificial dog park there could be on the cruises for the vast dragon-dogs.

All the dragons species now looked like a wide range of dog species. The current list for each dragon dog species that was present was as followed.

Night Furies- A very rare breed of husky

Deadly Nadder- Look like a rare kind of cockeraian or Cocker Spaniel mixed with a Pomeranian

Monstrous Nightmares-type of Mastiff

Gronckle- Type of bulldog

Zippleback-type of hound dog

Silver Phantom- type of greyhound

Aurora Borealis Singer- type of Retriever

Stormcutter- a type of Chow

Regal- a type of Pharaoh Hound

Razorwhip- a type of King Charles Cocker Spaniel

Boneknapper- Type of Great Pyrenees

Rumblehorn- a type of a Boxer

Thunderdrum- a type of St. Bernard

Scauldron- a type of Newfoundland

Changewing- a type of Chihuahua

Grump- a type of Pug

Bewilderbeast-type of Great Danes

Whispering Death- type of Miniature Pinchers

Typhoomrangs- a type of Vizsla

Glistening Mistbreath- a type of Pomeranian

Night Terrors- a type of Scottish Terriers

Terrible Terrors- a type of Terriers

Triple Strike- type of pit bull

Blue Spiritwings- a type of collie

And just as in the past everyone was still paired with the exact same dragon now in dog form as before because these 'dogs' had dragon lifespans.

So even though it was 27 years later their parents and grandparents all still had their own dragon-dog from before. Even the Valkyries and Asgard Gods still had their own dragon-dogs.

The Next Generation Riders had their own dragon-dogs returned to them as well. So once again it was as followed for their 'dragons'

Fishlegs and Heather's son Falcon- dragon female Razorwhip named Silvertip

Ruff and Eret's daughter Eureka- Rumblehorn female Maya

Tuff and Hawly's daughter Merida- Rumblehorn- male- Heimdall

Tuff and Hawly's son Harris- Rumblehorn-male- Balder

Snotlout and Raven's son Mercury- Nightmare-male- Indigo

Snotlout and Raven's daughter Emerald- Nightmare-female-Periwinkle

Skullette's daughter Tove- female Nadder- Windrider

Firefang's daughter Unn- female Nadder- Medli

Brimstone's son Destin- male Nightmare- Firedrake

Bloodfire's daughter Embla- female Nadder- Shimmertail

Birger and Alle's son- Haldor-female Gronckle- Sorrel

Lanon and Ria's daughter- Hertha-male Nadder Twiggy

Larkin and Velika's son- Jary- female Nightmare Rosy

Creel and Gala's daughters who like their grandmothers and moms born on the same day and are best friends and almost sisters.

Creel's-Oili and Gala's is Runa and their dragon is a female Zippleback called Sunrise and Sunset.

The Other Dragon Riders

Dagur and Helena's daughter Odyis- female Gronckle-Spirit

Ase and Leif's son Whitley- male Nadder- Garnet

Elof and Tue's daughter Esme- female Whispering Death- Opal

Torben and Eira and Erica's Buttercup and Daisy's female Zippleback- Bloodstone and Moonstone

As Stardust, Nightrainbow and Toothless and Moon Shadow's sibling's kids. Who did they end up with?

Stardust's son Comet became Gabriel's as Harmony became Angela's dragons respectively. Their mother took care of Moonlight Blaze and Strike Fire's children Raka and Black Aries. Their father took care of Jasper Sky and Star Dancer's children Vega and Odette Swan. And Hel's reformed brothers, Fenrir, and Jormungandr who simply called himself "Joe" these days got Luka Star and Star Gazer's children, Vesper and Xena, respectively.

It looked as if everyone had been enjoying themselves playing today in the dog park but everyone was happy to return to their best friends whether they be human, Valkyrie, or God.

After that everyone went back to their cabins to get cleaned up so they could attend the floor show tonight which would tell the tale of the Great Cosmic World Tree Yggdrasil and how by extension the Tapestry of Creation was woven into existence.

Then from that the birth of each of the Realms and all of the people who inhabited those Realms and the destiny of those and how three souls brought about the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment that changed one and all and brought them to the world of today.

It would be basically telling the origin story of all creation and how they ended up where they were at and then having a huge feast in the banquet hall for one and all.

So one by one all the families and their dragon-dogs all filed in and watched the amazing show with very advance special effects tell their own tale of the ancient past though it couldn't predict the future of what was to come.

All one thing was certain throughout time and space. No matter what time you lived in, whatever life, realm or reality you called home one thing never really changed. Family, friends and the love they made you feel was the most awesome feeling ever and that was forever a reason to protect it.

So once again it was time to see what the Next Generation now of Dragon City could do in the 21st Century as they had done back in their first life. One could only guess what their destinies were now.

Haddock Family

Una Haddock: Tara Strong- Melody's voice from LM2

Boden Haddock: Jay Baruchel- Same as his big brother Hiccup

Gods Goddess, Valkyries

Odin: James Garrett- Avatar Roku ATLA

Frigga: Eva Marie Saint- Old Katara LOK

Hel: Grey DeLisle- Azula ATLA

Kara: Nicole Oliver- Princess Celestia MLP

Eir- Carrie Keranen- Kisara Yugioh

Mist- Janet Varney- Avatar Korra

Fenrir: Sean Schemmel-Valtor- Winx Club 4Kids Version

Jormungandr: Jason Griffith- Lord Darkar Winx Club 4Kids Version

Reena: Lucy Hale: Periwinkle Tinkerbell's Twin Sister

Luriel: Christina Hendricks: Zarina the Pirate Fairy and Inventor of Pixie Dust Alchemy.

Eir- Carrie Keranen- Kisara Yugioh

Mist- Janet Varney- Avatar Korra

Rota- Laura Bailey- Lust- Fullmetal Alchemist

Freya- Della Reese- Tess Touched by an angel

Sjofn-Roma Downey- Monica- Touched by an Angel

Heimdall-John Dye-Andrew- Touched By an Angel

Loki- Tom Hiddleston

The Anquetil Clan

Skullette: Myself

Firefang: Amy

Dotta: Kate Mulgrew- Titania Gargoyles

Braggret: Terrence Mann- Oberon Gargoyles

Firestorm: Kristy Wu-P'Li LOK

Dragonfang: Peter Giles-Ghazan LOK

Nana Misty: Melendy Britt-Gran Gran ATLA

Waverider: Victor Brandt- Pakku ATLA

Kasume: Moneca Stori-English dub Kagome in InuYasha

Moltar: Richard Ian Cox English voice actor for InuYasha

Toothless's family and Haddock dragons

Toothless: Vincent Corazza- Tuxedo Mask- 90's Sailor Moon English Dub

Moon Shadow: Wendy Lyon- Queen Serenity- 90's SMED

Sari: Brooke Goldner- Rebound- Pound Puppies 2010

Luna: Jessica DiCicco- Patches PP

Selena: Candi Milo- Irma-WITCH

Lucelia: Kali Troy- Taranne- WITCH

Hope: Liza del Mundo- Hay Lin- WITCH

Black: Logan Wells-Meelo- LOK

Gray: Nicholas Barico- child Tarrlok- LOK

Firethorn: Zach Callison- Prince James- Sofia the First

Majestic: Jacob Bertrand- child Noatak-LOK

Lightning: Alexander Martella- teen Noatak-LOK

Nightrainbow: Skyler Brigmann- Kai Jinora's boyfriend LOK

Cloudjumper: D. B. Sweeny- Adult Aang LOK

Stardust: Seychelle Gabriel- Asami Sato- LOK

Soulwings: Robert Brockstael-Helios- 90's SMED

Stormfly's family

Stormfly: Keri Russell- Wonder Woman WW animated movie 09

Day Glider: Nathan Fillion- Steve Trevor- WW

Hellfire: Jennifer Hale-Cinderella

Dusk: Jane Wiedlin- Dusk of the Hex Girls

Sunburst: Kimberly Brooks- Luna of the Hex Girls

Bright Star: Elijah Runcorn-young Zuko- ATLA

Wind Dancer: Kate Magowan- Princess Una- Stardust 07

Airclaw: Bella Hudson- Mana- YGO

Hookfang's Family

Hookfang: David McCallum-Zeus WW 2009 movie

Ember: Virginia Madsen-Hippolyta Wonder Woman's mom WW 2009

Fanghook: Andrew Francis- Ambrose- Sabrina secrets of a teenage witch 2013

Scorchclaw: Kelly Stables- Will- WITCH

Ash: Max Charles- Kion Lion Guard

Pearl: Karen Neil- Karai-2003 TMNT

Meatlug's Family

Meatlug: Marg Helgenberger- Hera Wonder Woman 2009 animated movie

Granite: Alfred Molina- Ares- WW 2009

Rook: Lloyd Sheer- Vathek WITCH

Breccia: Jessica Flower- Toph- ATLA

Barf and Belch's family

Barf and Belch: Mitchell Whitfield- Prince Phobos W.I.T.C.H.

Clover and Thistle: Christel Khalil- Cornelia W.I.T.C.H.

Chaos and Havoc: Serena Bermen Elyon- WITCH

Una's Friends

Brimstone Anderson: Cathy Weseluck- Spike MLP

Bloodfire Anderson: Andrea Libman- Fluttershy- MLP

Birger Milun: Gabe Eggerling- Fluke Sofia

Anranria (Ria) Milun: Katie Zieff- Calista- Cedric's niece Sofia

Lanon Luka-Conner Wise- Kazeem- a Kid Genie- Sofia

Larkin Luka- Todd Haberkorn- Elfonso- Sofia

Alle Sarryck-Merit Leighton- Lucinda- Sofia

Velika Sarryck- Zoe Robb- Teeni- the troll child in Sofia

Creel Carlieff-Kiernan Shipka- Princess Oona mermaid princess Sofia

Gala Marta- Abigail Mavity- Princess Lani- Sofia

Seven Soul Riders (Moralien Clan village of Mellelie)

Ase Caxel: Vicki Lewis- Persephone-WW 09

Asta Caxel: Rosario Dawson- Artemis WW 09

Eira and Erika Niva: Diamond White- Ruby- Sofia

Elof Skarpin: Jason Marsden: Many Roles Kovu LK2

Leif Skarpin: Marcus Toji- Su Beifong's Twins

Torben Skarpin: P.J. Byrne- Bolin- LOK

Soul Riders Dragons

Amber: Darcy Rose Byrnes- Princess Amber Sofia

Amethyst: Kiara Muhammad- Doc McStuffins

Ruby and Jade: Isabella Acres- Jade- Sofia

Skyfire: Lex Lang- Young Sozin LOK

Earth mother: Jennie Kwan-Suki-ATLA

Skeleton key: Henry Rollins: Zaheer- LOK

Vendor Thora Baul: Thora Birch- known actress

Blacksmith Apprentice: Tue Feniul- Andrew Caldwell- young Roku

Second in command Kustaa Hagen: Richard Riehie- Bumi Aang's son LOK

Beauty: Grey Griffin- Miranda- WITCH

Earth Digger: Grayson Hunter- Prince Hugo- Sofia

Windblade: Colin Ford- Prince Axel- Sofia

Rolian: Soren Fulton: Mordred JL and JLU

Grump: Ed Asner- Hudson- Gargoyles

Toothless's Biological family

Mother: Luna Rose: Moira Kelly Nala Lion King

Father: Lightning Storm: Shawn Meunier (Emperor Barodius)

Brother: Jasper Sky: Alexander Gould Bambi (Bambi 2)

Brother: Luka Star: Anthony Ghannam Ronno Bambi 2 (Bambi's Rival)

Sister: Moonlight Blaze: Kari Wahlgren.

Deadly Siren: Zoe Leader

Children's parents

Mr. Numbskull and Mrs. Bloodthorn Anderson: Jack Cusack and Meg Ryan- Anastasia and Dimitri- Anastasia 1997

Mrs. Breezy Milun: Alex McKenna- Senna Avatar Korra's mother

Mrs. Lily Luka: Stephanie Shen- Zhu Li- Legend of Korra

Mrs. Ewe Sarryck: Maria Bamford- Pema Tenzin's wife

Mrs. Romi Carlieff: Tress MacNeille- Avatar Yangchen

Mrs. Remi Marta: April Stewart- Raava aka Avatar Spirit

Chief Leontes Travis Willingham-King Roland II-Sofia the First

Lady Lelane- Sara Ramirez- Queen Miranda- Sofia the First

Hiccup's kids:

Breena: Ashley Jenkins (she voices Coco Adel).

Brant: Neath Oum voices Lie Ren

Erico Michael Jones voices Sun Wukong.

Boden's kids:

Edyis: Arryn Zech voices Blake Belladonna

Garth: Howard Wang voices Whitley Schnee (yes this is Weis's brother)

Geir: Adam Ellis voices Cardin Winchester

Una's kids

Orus Unn (Her husband): Miles Luna Voice of Jaune Arch

Freja: Kara Eberla voices Weiss Schnee (later episodes)

Gyda: Samantha Ireland Voice of Nora Valkyrie

Siri: Taylor McNee voices Penny

Vali: Aaron Dismuke voices Oscar Pine

Soul Riders' children

Ase and Leif's son Whitley- Andrew Rannells- Sky the flying unicorn of Sofia the First.

Garnet- Carlos Alazraqui- Skylar Elena of Avalor

Elof and Tue's adopted daughter Esme-Ellie Kemper- Crackle- Princess Vivian pet Dragon on Sofia the First.

Opal-Jillian Rose Reed- Naomi Turner- Elena of Avalor

Torben and Eira and Erica's Twins- Buttercup and Daisy- Gabriella Graves- Young Cordelia Cedric's sister from Sofia the First

Bloodstone and Moonstone- Aimee Carrero- Princess Elena of Elena of Avalor

Fishlegs' family

Fishlegs and Heather's son Falcon- Zach Reino-Roma Princess Ivy's pet skunk on Sofia the First

Silvertip- Marsai Martin- Princess Caterina Elena of Avalor

The Twins' family

Ruffnut and Eret's daughter Eureka- Harley graham- princess Clio Sofia the first.

Hawly- Tuffnut's secret fiancée-Kelly Macdonald- Merida Brave

Tuffnut and Hawly's daughter Merida- Susan Sheridan- Princess Eilonwy

Tuffnut and Hawly's son Harris- Wilber Zaldivar- Nico Elena of Avalor

Maya- Zoe Hendrix- Amara Elena of Avalor

Heimdall-Jorge Diaz- Gabe Elena of Avalor

Balder- Joe Nunez Armando- Elena of Avalor

Dagur's family

Dagur and Helena's daughter Odyis-Brennley Faith Brown- Lily one of the witches on Sofia the First

Spirit- Kitana Turnbull- Olivia- Elena of Avalor

Azurewings- Jody Benson-Ariel

Cloudwings-Tara Strong

Snotlout's family

Raven Broadwing- Anna Hullum- Raven Branwen RWBY

Mercury- Yuri Lowenthal- Mercury Black- RWBY

Emerald- Katie Newville- Emerald Sustrai RWBY

Indigo- Shannon McCormick- Ozpin RWBY

Periwinkle- Kathleen Zuelch- Glynda Goodwitch RWBY

Riders' younger siblings' families

Brimstone's son

Destin- Lincoin Melcher- Avion- Elena of Avalor

Firedrake-Cheech Marin- Quita Moz Elena of Avalor

Bloodfire's daughter

Embla- Noel Wells- Marimonda Elena of Avalor

Shimmertail- Genesis Rodriguez-Amalay- Elena of Avalor

Birger and Alle's son

Haldor- Keith Ferguson- Zuzo- Elena of Avalor

Sorrel- Chrissie Fit – Princess Valentina- Elena of Avalor

Lanon and Ria's daughter

Hertha- Gia Lopez-Estrella- Elena of Avalor

Twiggy- Maximus Riegel- Zoom- Elena of Avalor

Larkin and Velika's son

Jary- Desmond Gerber-Mingo- Elena of Avalor

Rosy- Rosie Perez- Dulce- Elena of Avalor

Creel and Gala's daughters

Creel's-Oili Kimaya Thais Young Carmen- Elena of Avalor

Gala's Runa- Isabella Cramp- Vamprina show of the same name

Sunrise and Sunset- Rebecca Shoichet- Sunset Shimmer

Skullette and Firefang's families

Tove- Jenna Ortega- Princess Isabel Elena of Avalor

Unn-Willa Holland from Kingdom Hearts does Aqua

Auden- Joseph Haro- Mateo Elena of Avalor

Sora- Hailey Joel Osment

Windrider-Yvette Nicole Brown- Luna Elena of Avalor

Medli- Cree Summers as Kida from Atlantis

Aria- Celine Dion

Spectrum- Peabo Bryson

Yvaine- Claire Danes

Draco- Charlie Cox

Frigha- Johanna Braddy-Princess Yue

Odyis Agreeable- Fional Hughes- Lara El (Superman's birth mom 90's animated series)

Oswald Agreeable-Christopher McDonold -Jor-El- (Superman's birth dad 90's animated series)

Black Aries-Connor Bringas- Tails Sonic Adventure 2

Odette Swan- Mary Costa-Princess Aurora Sleeping Beauty

Xena- Japananimegirl

Raka- Spirit Alpha- Youtube friend and creator of Toothless's family

Vega- Dante Basco-Prince Zuko

Vesper- Ian Hanlinp- Sunburst MLP

Azrael- Dan Steven-Beast- Beauty Beast 2017

Moondust- Billy Crudup- Prince Ashitaka-Princess-Mononoke

Comet-Frankie Jonas-Souk-Ponyo

Melody-Lena Hall-Rara MLP

Harmony-Clarie Corlett-Sweetie Belle MLP

Brundi- Scarlette Johansson – Kaa Jungle Book 2016

Angela- Lily James – Cinderella Live Action

Gabriel- Richard Madden - Prince Charming Cinderella Live Action


	2. New and old face of dragon city

New and Old Faces of Dragon City

As one can expect after almost 3 decades a number of developments arise in the world. Technology advancements, building go up as others go down, things happen for better or worse furthermore remarkable people change for better or worse.

Dragon City had evolved in a lot of ways although it had been additionally benefited in countless ways as well. Not just from the progressions of what the world had undergone in the last 27 years, but rather what the other Realms had to contribute as well. You could say a lot of things about Dragon City but normal wasn't one of them.

As the other Realms still owed thanks to the three Haddocks Siblings for bringing about the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment, while simultaneously they and their friends and descendants for preserving the Tapestry of Creation multiply occasions over the course of time. Therefore as a direct result, Dragon City often had various individuals from the other Realms passing through its own Spirit Portal found at Asgardian Breeding Farm.

The Asgardian Breeding Farm was the Midgard or Earth home of Odin and Frigga and where they breed the dragons in their dog forms for the reborn souls of Dragon City and made certain everyone was reunited with their destined companion.

It was also where one of several Spirit Portals were established. These Spirit Portals weren't like the Rainbow Bridge or the Tunnel Roots of the Cosmic Tree you heard about in the Norse Myths.

These were genuine shortcuts that circumvented through all obstacles and could go to ANY REALM OR REALTY IN THE MULTIVERSE. THE INFINITE REALMS. They had complex laws moreover various consequences when in use and consequently required a much higher level of security.

Given you are literally exposing a gateway to the time-space continuum as well as myriad energy and again infinite realities and the inner workings of Tapestry of Creation! Therefore you better be extremely cautious along with showing exceptional respect with Spirit Portals and the doorways they opened. Or the divine artifacts associated with them.

Or like with Loki you might be paying a price that would end with your own blood in one timeline or in another timeline could cost you your own humanity like it had almost Hel in another timeline. Since the Tapestry of Creation also was aware of the many different timelines going on as well as the infinite realms.

Which is why Frigga had such a particularly significant as well as an influential job as Keeper tending to it and making indisputable it remained whole, intact and never ripped, torn or interfered with.

It's also why everyone also had to be cautious even after that Age of Transformation and Enlightenment and the Time of Rebirth that when people came to offer help or gifts to Dragon City that they took proper precautions and followed certain rules to ensure the delicate balance wasn't thrown out of whack.

Nevertheless, the Five Districts based on the Five Tribes of the Dragon Harmony Alliance still had five main responsibilities to the city which had been added by the inhabitants of the other realms in past almost 3 decades.

As the Berk, Outcasts, Berserk, Shardas, and Moralien were responsible for Wildlife Conservation, Immigration, Medical Care, Industrial, and Agriculture needs respectful if any of the other realms or its inhabitants could help in some form or another they would give some contribution to help. This little transaction wouldn't have come about without the help of three very familiar people who caused the whole change to begin with.

Hiccup, Boden, and Una as with their past selves were still bonded by an unbreakable bond of love and still did everything together. Consequently, when they'd all grown up and gotten married in their second lives they had all jointly taken up their father Stoick's old job being the Berk District Leader in the same capacity that had done in their first lives. Hiccup was the leader with Boden and Una working alongside him but he as oldest was the head of it all.

The other new District Leaders by the year 2045 were Brundi Treacherous of Outcast, Dagur Agreeable of Berserk, Tue Feniul-Skarpin of Shardas and Ase Skarpin of Moralien.

Tue was unique as he was raised by his grandfather in the Shardas District but he and his husband Elof Skarpin lived in Moralien.

But as Una's husband Orus who had been adopted and raised by the previous District leader and his wife had asked him not to take his place so he wouldn't be putting his marriage to Una in jeopardy by replacing him.

Instead, Kustaa and Thora had asked Tue if he'd mind taking the job instead given his own unique point of view and the need for change in government. That just because someone was homosexual didn't mean they shouldn't be treated any different or given the same privileges as another.

Tue hadn't at first thought of a career in politics having wanted to be an artist but his husband had convinced him saying he could make a real difference for people like them and their daughter in the long run and so he had agreed at last to take the job.

As a result of the children other then Tue had taken over their parents' job of running the city at Dragon Edge or where the center of the city was located.

Everyone was else was very much doing the 21st century equivalent of what their jobs had been in their days of Viking while still trying their hardest to be good parents to their children as well as making their marriages work.

So for Berk starting with now Mrs. Astrid Haddock mother of three when her children were at school she was doing her job of being combat instructor along with Heather and Asta for the Dragon City Guard which was just their own branch of the National Guard they just named it differently within the city limits was all.

Even in the 21st century and being 43 years old now Astrid was still a very strong, hardheaded, kick-ass do-not-mess-with-me woman. That hadn't changed at all even when she was reincarnated. The most that changed in Astrid being reincarnated was her wardrobe and learning to use a smartphone. Everything else was pretty much the same.

The rest of the former "Dragon Riders?" They're now employed at Berk High School. Snotlout was the Gym Teacher, Ruffnut was a Teacher Aid and Tuffnut was a Science Teacher.

Their spouses? Well, it was already said what Fishlegs' wife Heather did. Snotlout's wife Raven given her sexy good looks ran a local modeling agency and help young girls get a start without falling to prey to sexual predators who'd she kill if they tried anything. Not joking.

Ruff's husband Eret was head of Dragon City Maintenance and Tuff's wife Hawly was in charge of the Screaming Death Speedway and all those who worked there.

As for the former Dragon Riders adopted Siblings who now were parents of half of the Next Generation Riders?

Well, Brimstone and his wife Leesel were both on the police force. Bloodfire and her husband Rolian were head of security at the hospital. Birger worked at City Hall and pretty much the one who oversaw all the paperwork and kept the computer systems from crashing while his sister Ria was the new high school art teacher.

Lanon and Larkin were both EMTs the best Dragon City ever had in fact. Alle and Velika worked at the Berk Preschool and with special needs children and Creel and Gala still ran the temp agency of their mothers while their husbands ran a successful construction business.

Skullette and Firefang both worked at the Berk Wildlife Conservation Parks in the animal nursery doing what they had done in their first lives in the Berk Dragon Nursery.

So that pretty much covered every one of Berk descendant and what they're doing. As for what Dagur's wife Helena as Hel was called did since Brundi was currently single?

Helena and her brothers Fenrir and Joe as again it was much easier to refer her Midgard Serpent brother by that name than his very long and nearly impossible to say the name. What the three children of Loki had decided to do with themselves 27 years after their father's death?

Well considering they'd all served on his Council of Evil and had quite a rotten childhood and Hel had nearly been murdered by her father and he had even tormented Odyis in their first lives they'd all decided they had to do something with their second lives and second chance to truly atone for their mistakes and their father's crimes.

Their father had of course not been at first an evil sociopath and murderer bent on destroying everything or abusing his children. But no-one really understands who or what will cause a person to snap and go over the edge and past the point of no return.

And given the fact the hardest thing for all of them had been forgiving their father and each other that why they'd formed an activist group and naming it after Hel's Icefire power dedicate to helping those who had been victimized by evil and doing their best to not only right the wrongs but also do everything in their power to prevent it from happening in the first place.

As for those from Moralien? Well, Ase's husband Leif still worked and ran his family farm and now as Head of Agriculture in the Moralien District.

His older brother Elof who was Tue's husband made sure all animals used for food were treated humanely and raised properly so they'd good meat and that the animals didn't suffer.

Their youngest brother Torben who had his two wives the twin sisters Eira and Erica handle the numbers while his wives handle the greenhouses for the rare plants grown for various reasons such as research, save from extinction and medical purpose just as their grandmother did before them.

While most people parents were retired or semi-retired they still did what they could to stay active or do things in a mentor capacity to help out around the city and for their families.

Another thing that hadn't changed was the Asgardians living part-time in Dragon City. The Sisterhood of the Valkyries still lived there as did some of the gods and still did the same jobs that had once been undercover work but all was different now everyone knew who was who.

The only other was different was part of the Dragon City District Leaders again had come to an agreement with all the other Realms included the Tenth which is Heaven. In exchange for part-time citizenship in Midgard as they still referred to Earth sometimes they would exchange goods and help each other at times.

Which is why Dragon City didn't look like any other place on Earth even when you had reached nearly midway through the 21st century. You had different bits of ten different realms plus the advancement of technology merging together in a city where almost the entire populous was made up of reincarnated souls of Vikings and Dragons who spent their days as dogs and only on special days was everyone in their 'true forms"

Though in some ways this really helped in several departments such as energy, resolving pollution, saving the environment, feeding the hungry and making sure no one was homeless and giving the whole city a rather unique look.

So yes Odin and Frigga still ran the dragon-dog farm, their sons Thor and Balder where the Warden and Captain of the Guard at the specially designed penitentiary, Freya was the Dean of the University with Heimdall head of campus security. Sjofn still ran the Dragon City Museum, and the Valkyries did various jobs from being a waitress to parole officers to Kara being Guardian and godmother to the Haddock children and all who descended them and the high school principal.

The children of Sisterhood of Valkyrie just like the Twins of Kara and Azrael were a different story. After Loki's death, all the Valkyries had finally been able to marry their true loves many who were from Old Valhalla when it was just like the myths. A battlefield and not the village it became.

From the 36 members of the Sisterhood, they'd had many children yes sons and daughters and yes all of them were highly attractive children. Children who carried the blood of Valkyries had a tendency to be quite attractive.

While all of these children had been fully trained warriors which were a given their parents also allowed them the freedom on reaching adulthood to choose what they'd wish to do with their lives.

About 25% of Sisterhood's children had gone to Snotlout wife's Raven's Modeling Agency to model while another 25% had formed a fashion line for the modeling company. As a result, 50% of the Sisterhood's children were doing fashion and modeling.

The other 50%? 25% were some type of performer. Singer, Dancer, and Actor. The last 25% were artist, musicians, and writers.

So all in all the children of the Sisterhood had sought to be in the spotlight and express themselves creatively rather than fight anymore. Which was just fine with there parents who again had all raised them to be whoever they wanted them to be as long as they're happy.

Kara herself was still happy to be the Berk High School though when she had insisted to her husband he must take a mortal job when they got married as they're going to spend time on Earth he was reluctant at first.

People would assume that Azrael as the Head Angel of Death would naturally take a job at a church or the likes of that when he had to be in the human world with his wife and twins.

What he ended up doing was challenging himself by going through a series of jobs from the temp agency doing all of them without any of his powers completely and totally mortal.

Finally, after 3 years of dead-end jobs and minimum wage, he seemed to have shown his wife that he was humble, honest, and a hard worker. She told him that she was impressed he had done all that for various reasons and it was a good lesson for the kids. Now go get a job he was happy with.

He ended up being a grief counselor for the trauma centers in Dragon City as that where his talents were best used and he and Kara had had a very good marriage and done an excellent job raising Angela and Gabriel with a lot of help from the Haddocks.

All in all everyone in Dragon City had come a long way over the last few decades and it was gonna be quite interesting to see what the Next Generation Riders did as well their Dragon Dogs did come the next school year!


	3. Classroom Time Again

Classroom Time Again

The old motto goes "The more things change the more they stay the same" Well in many ways that is true. Furthermore as stated beforehand as all Ten Realms had for the last 27 years merged together Dragon City had dramatically evolved along with the how Earth itself had developed over the last near 3 decades.

One of the most dramatic transformations you could say was pretty much everyone was dwelling in palaces as now the all the architecture of the buildings and homes was an amalgamation of all the Realms fused.

The end result was rather extraordinary, luxurious, and impressive designs that would blow your mind and be worth even more than the old half-million dollar homes of past generations of childhood.

In fact, it looked like the whole Haddock Clan appeared to exist in a palace that Odin and Frigga would be exhilarated to call their own which was still next door to the huge, magnificent and opulent of Kara's family and three of her Valkyrie sisters and their families.

Still again some things never did change even to the year 2045. Valka was still the first one up. She was now a wife, mother, and grandmother and still was the one to keep the family running smoothly.

Consequently, it was up to her most daybreaks it appeared to make positive that her children and grandchildren weekly pillboxes had been filled accurately. That week stock of multivitamins would hold out. Along with having enough for the breakfast smoothies.

The Brunch Club still got together to talk about the typical problems of their families, work, school, and health. Just what you still expect and Lily Luka was still a nurse and still kept everyone up to date on the newest health news.

"You really shouldn't work as hard as you do, Val," Stoick told her softly as he came into their enormously spacious kitchen as she was occupied trying to get the fresh fruit together to make this week supply of breakfast smoothie.

"All this work is what's keeping me healthy, Stoick! Plus you know if not for my friend Lily and having several restorative potions moreover other cures given to us from our children helping with the trade deals from the other Realms, I doubt people be as healthy as they are. Or you be as healthy as you are!" she replied to him as she was cutting up carrots.

"True, that is very likely true, Val. But all things concerning health care are under Dagur's family jurisdiction. Though I'm at least quite pleased with what Hel and her brothers have done with their lives."

"The Icefire Foundation? How they help people who been victimized by the evil of the world? I admit it does seem fitting and a true way to atone for what occurred to them as children and for Hel in both timelines."

"Yeah, us having the rare chance to glimpse both and knowing what she was in the broken timeline."

"I'm just incredibly relieved for her. She's finally at long last found peace with herself and her life."

"So, you gonna try and slow down any?"

"Don't think so, Stoick. I'm not about to become one of those grandmothers who just sit crocheting scarfs and watching soap operas and just baking cookies sometimes."

"Well, no that's not you at all Val," he laughed as he couldn't even picture Valka ever sitting down in front of one of their advance TVs in a rocker crocheting a scarf like a dotting old invalid.

"Good, now if you want to make yourself useful, Stoick, you might want to help make sure your children and their spouses' lunches are all made up for the week. Then check on your grandchildren lunches as well!"

"Then can I get around to getting all the dogs fed ?"

"Yes, I suppose that's what we should do. I'm so extremely satisfied we can all still live under one roof and yet haven't declared war on one another!" she optimistically mused as she got the huge blender ready for the massive breakfast smoothie.

"It's all going according to plan, my beloved. I'm just glad between technology and magic we've had these apparatuses that can hold more than appear."

"I think it's helped again that the other Realms have become so integrated into Dragon City and have shared countless of their bounty and good fortune with us. Or at least what was good about them.

I mean I know lands of ice and fire like where the Frost Giants and Fire Giants didn't have much to offer in terms of building or food. However, at least it helped us in survival training and helped us with medical research in terms of hypothermia and burn care.

So I guess we can thank their unrelenting and hellish environments for at least aiding us in that."

"Or at least somewhat in the direction of environmental precautionary measures to help halt more climate change and disasters."

"That too."

"Well, we had to look what each Realm could offer us and what our Age of Transformation and Enlightenment had done and given everyone a fair chance to show their better half, didn't we Mom? Dad?" yawned Hiccup as he came downstairs into the kitchen with Boden and Una and their respective dragon-dogs alongside them.

Hiccup had grown to be a truly sexy man once more by the time he was 43 years old. He still taken good advice and not grown a bread as he looked far sexier without any facial hair.

Indeed both Boden and Una had become just as attractive as before in their first lives when they'd reached the ages of 38 and 33. It seemed the gene for good looks was highly prominent within the Haddock bloodline.

Also highly prominent in the Haddock bloodline were also some other unique little quirks and talents. Every one of the Haddock bloodlines was gifted in music and dance meaning they could play music and sing as well as dance extremely well.

Which was a good thing the not so good thing was the presence of the mental illness that ran through the family line as well? Hiccup himself suffered from ADHD, depression, anxiety. Boden was a Type-1 Bipolar and Una had Asperger's.

Which their children had all inherited to various degrees just as they had inherited their parents' powers to various degrees. Hence again why they needed to go to therapy just like their parents still needed to do. Consequently, life at home was a struggle and not easy with that many people and dogs living under one roof no matter how big the home was.

"Hiccup! Honey! Are you three okay? I mean you did just have the normal meet and greet the people of the District and that was right after we got back from the voyage and then had to get the kids back to school shopping done! I mean that's a lot to do in two weeks!

Are you sure your anxiety under control?" his mother asked her eldest child with her own voice full of anxiety.

"Mom, I'm okay. So I need a few extra anti-anxiety pills. It was nothing. Don't you think the three of us should be more concerned about the upcoming school year? Like when we were kids and you worried about us?" he replied with a sly grin.

"I..."

"Mom! We are fortunate again to have our special accessories. They not only help control our powers but at least have the unintentional side-effect of alleviating some of our mental illness symptoms," Boden reminded his mom as he let his lightning bolt earrings shimmer in the light of the kitchen.

"Not to mention they are all the latest craze in fashion trend, Mommy! We can totally handle things. Trust us. We've already dealt with one rambunctious and adventures lifetime. Dealing with a second one hasn't inhibited us or anyone else in any way.

Now you and Daddy get off your feet and let us take over. I know your still a powerful and sassy woman, Mommy, but even you got to slow down sometimes." Una told her mother as she readjusted her diadem on her head.

"Okay, we'll settle down."

"Great. Okay, let's tackle this together. Boden, you get to tending the dogs. Una, you get the breakfast table set and I'll get to cooking the breakfast!"

"Let's do it!"

Half an hour later everyone was downstairs ready to take on the day. While their children looked physically the same of course their garments wasn't the same as when they'd been Viking. Possibly in color choice but other then that nothing else.

Astrid was already nagging Breena saying the 'adjustments" she made to her outfit were too revealing in the outfit. Breena was dressed in a carmine red version of her mother's teenage attire but had taken scissors and try to 'sex it up"

Asta was giving her daughter Edyis a similar talking too about she was trying to grow up too fast when she notice that she had tried to make her breast look bigger and told her to remove the stuffing. She was 13 years old and didn't need to grow up that fast let her body mature naturally.

Una looked over her three daughters thoroughly. Freja, Gyda and Siri. Una's sharp eyes notice something that was wrong right off the bat. She scolded her daughters for all getting into the adults' makeup boxes and had them go clean off their faces right now.

The young girls grumbled about it. Citing the fact they're young girls who needed to look beautiful and other girls wore makeup and all other reasons and Una sharply scolded them.

She swiftly told them they're all too young for makeup and more to the point she wasn't a fan of those who let the sin of vanity into their lives. She believed in natural beauty came from having a good heart and beautiful soul.

That you didn't need to cake on lies to try and hide who you really were. Looks only matter to the petty and vain minded. It's what's inside that mattered and if they wore makeup at this age it only told her they didn't like their own bodies and felt insecure.

She told them they need to feel confident and pretty as themselves see their own worth in the mirror and not hide it. And so that meant no makeup or other things to try and make them 'look pretty". They need to feel pretty and happy with themselves.

The boys were also getting a few lectures about proper behavior from their fathers as well. Hiccup was busy reminding his sons Brant and Erico that while he knew they're very well-behaved to still not let the other kids get under their skins and that it wasn't their job to correct others, but the teachers.

Boden was encouraging his shier son Garth to try to be a bit more outgoing this year and break out of his shell while his younger brother he told him not to be so impulsive and think before he acts. To try and help the other out.

As for Orus who had to get to his job as a social worker he looked at his only son Vali who looked just like him other than the lilac in his hair.

While his mommy was dealing with his sisters and the makeup his daddy told him not to worry about his clumsy or forgetful nature. Instead focus on being positive, kind and upbeat and trying his hardest and he does great.

"Well, come, everyone, we've got to get you all to your schools and your mommies and daddies need to go off to work. So let's get into the into cars. Grandpa and I will take you all to school while your parents get to the Screaming Death Speedway to get to their jobs.

That's if everyone is properly dressed and made up now and taken their medicine?" Valka asked as she and Stoick cleared the breakfast plates.

"Give us five more minutes and then we'll be ready, Valka. Breena, go upstairs right now and change that shirt." Astrid ordered her daughter who looked really made and finally surrendered to the fact she wasn't going to get to sex herself up.

"Fine!" and stormed upstairs to her room to get an unaltered shirt.

"And Edyis what are you not gonna do ever again?" Asta asked her daughter who looked down at her shoes.

"Never put cotton balls or other things in my bra to make them look bigger?"

"Correct. Honey, you'll fill out eventually but don't rush it. Furthermore in the future don't try and attract sexual harassment by doing that stunt again, alright sweetheart?"

"Yes, Mom. I won't do it again."

"And what will you three girls not do or get into?" Una asked her daughters who said in unison.

"We won't play or get into makeup or make fake makeup. We must feel confident with our own looks and bodies and not care how others see us. What inside matters more than just physical appearance.

Those who judge based on physical appearance are petty and narrow-minded."

"Good."

"And as for all you boys?" their fathers asked them.

"Do our best with our best qualities and help each other out with our weakest."

Elsewhere everyone was having a similar start of the day. Trying to get the sleep out of their eyes. Having a healthy breakfast, talking about family and work and a few choice words with their kids.

Finally, though everyone was at their respective schools which just like everything else in the city had gotten quite the makeover in the last 27 years.

The only one in high school was Breena being 14 years old and now attending Berk High School which means her Principal was her family Guardian Valkyrie and Godmother Kara. Like said before she hadn't abandoned her post after Loki had died.

She simply continued working her Midgard job and doing her duties to her blood family and god family.

She still looked amazingly beautiful and stunning when Breena was dropped off at the high school.

"Well, well, hello Breena. Welcome. So glad to have the first Haddock Grandchild at last attending the school I watch over. You do know your father had the highest test scores the school has ever seen right?"

"And my mom was again the most popular girl ever during her time here and she was homecoming queen, straight A student and had the most beautiful voice of the girls in the school choir?" Breena replied before Kara could speak and then smiled.

"My parents have told me all the time about the school days, Kara. I know my Dad knew the stats on everyone in school and nobody noticed him."

"Well, he was still a very remarkable person even before what happened that changed everyone life."

"Yeah, I know," as she swung her auburn ponytail over her shoulder. Then nervously added, "Are you expecting me to live up to my parents' greatness?"

"I don't expect you to do anything but your best, Breena. As I'm sure that's all your parents and grandparents expect. You may still be a Next Generation Rider. But your free to carve a new path of destiny for yourself in _this lifetime."_

"I guess, that's true. So how do I start to do that, Kara?"

"Well, on campus I'm Mrs. Wings and secondly take this," handing her thin tablet.

"What's this?"

"A gift. It's a day planner with a holo clock and reminder and a bit of magic. Not only with this keep your class schedule and homework assignments straight. But it will help with time management and all other school-related work and your life outside of school.

The rest of the NGR will all be getting one. It's a gift from all of us who you helped in your past life. Now if you look at the first entry listed in your planner you've got to get to your locker here," she pointed to the locker on the holomap.

"Use the planner to open your locker and then proceed to where the map tells you your homeroom is and then begin your school day."

"Thank you, Kara! I mean Mrs. Wings!" she blushed as red as the flowers in her hair.

"I let it slide this time."

"Okay, it looks like according to this planner I've got homeroom, music, history, biology, art before lunch. Then after lunch, I've got a gym, social studies, and math." then her blue-green eyes widen.

"You realize what that means I take it?"

"Yeah, I do. It means I've got Fishlegs for History, Tuffnut for Biology, Ria for Art, Snotlout for Gym and Ruffnut for Social Studies!" she cringed thinking about her dad's friends and her mom's adopted little sister as her teachers.

"Well, show them respect and again do your best to get the best grades you can this semester and let's see if you can match wits with your father."

"Will do! Gotta go!" as Breena hurried into the school get her first day of high school started.

Berk Jr. High was very packed with most of the other children who were all thankful for those Dragon Day Planners as they're calling them. If not their first day and the rest of their lives could've been really messed up.

The sixth grade class of anxious newcomers who had just left the playground behind and were moving up in life were Destin, Embla, Haldor, Oili, Runa, Geir, and Gyda.

It was such a big change to be no longer consider a child but a preteen and have lockers and not just a coat rack and chubby in the back of the class like at their old school. Or the fact they had to go to different classrooms.

It was faster paced with harder subjects and more peer pressure and much bigger and scarier.

Luckily they had people gone through the transition the year before assign to help them. So there was Falcon, Eureka, Merida, Tove, Unn, Erico, Garth, and Freja.

Though while the 'middle' siblings were helping the youngest get adjusted to the new school the 'oldest' was helping the 'middle' get ready for what was to come for their last year which they're dealing with them themselves.

As eighth graders, Brant and Edyis did that at Berk Jr. High to the seventh graders just as Whitley, Esme and Buttercup and Daisy did the same at their Jr. High in the Moralien District.

Odyis didn't have any of her friends in Berserk District to help her in her junior high but her mom's old creation Ms. Reena and Ms. Luriel who were both the principal and lady who ran the group home were her mother and uncles grew up were more than happy to give her comfort and help.

As for the youngest at Berk Elementary? Well, those in the fifth grade were Hertha, Jary, Siri was all ready to take on their last year of elementary and then go to their lives as preteens.

Vali was happy to start his school year as a fourth grader and Merida's little brother Harris was in 3rd grade and happy in his classroom as well.

The first day can be the most challenging after having a summer of fun and freedom. But things were made easier as everyone teachers even the "Dragon Riders" were nice and no one got any homework the first day back.

Today was simply about getting used to school and learning about the new building for some and for others learning the do and don't of growing up.

All in all school life remains the same no matter what decade you live in. Fashions and trends may come and go. Subjects and what in the may change but the fundamental of school never actual changes and being a kid in school never really changes at all.


	4. 9-5

9-5

While all the kids were taking on the school in the year 2045 their parents were taking on their careers in 2045.

The first and foremost critical responsibilities in the city would be the five district leaders even though Berk was lead by the previous leaders three children collectively. As the Haddock children's relationship was unbreakable and they wouldn't do anything without each other.

Therefore just like their father before them, they kissed and hugged their spouses and kids and told them they loved them and then took their vehicle with their dragon-dogs to the imminent Screaming Death Speedway station that would take them to Dragon Edge and from there to City Hall.

At least they're wearing much more stylish outfits then what their father had worn when they're kids.

As they embarked on their train they commenced going over the itinerary of what today's conference would cover amongst the numerous other articles that would be reviewed at City Hall when they arrived.

"So what's on the schedule today?" Hiccup asked as he looked over the notes on his handheld device in his left hand. He and his siblings were all left-handed which was again unusual but just something that connected them all stronger together.

"Beside those irritating taxes and the city constant budget plan?" Boden asked sarcastically as fixed his ponytail and looked over his own device in an irksome manner.

"Yes, little brother beside that one thing that is as assured as death. What else do we need to discuss?" his brother replied in a dry tone.

"Refurbishing and re-purposing," Una spoke up quickly looking over thing on her holopad and pointed to a few key points lit up on the holomap.

"See here my BBBFF?" as she pointed one lilac-colored fingernail to different spots, "These green buildings are the ones that need to be refurbished and the blue ones are the ones that needed to be re-purposed." as they meticulously examined the map closely, "They've been closed for an extended period of time.

They are in excellent working condition and can be re-purposed for brand-new projects and business for much-needed jobs. It will only improve the austerity and might even lower the taxes." their little sister pointed out sensibly what they could do with numerous regions of the city.

"Very useful observation, Una. You have got a keen mind indeed."

"Thank you, Hiccup. Now, Boden, have you been finding any way to assist in making advancing our output in green technology and clean energy?" Una inquired as she opened a new file on the device.

"I've been in touch with the city power plants and again emphasized how we need green tech and how we need to come up with more ways to save energy. Sadly they've not gotten back to me on how to do that yet."

"That's too bad. If we want Dragon City to continue to be self-sufficient and not become conquered by the outside world we must find ways to maintain our Independence and outside influence and other corruption."

"We do our best bro but we can only do so much."

"I know, I know."

"Well, it's our stop. Toothless? Moon Shadow? Behave please come on," as Hiccup started to gather his things to get off the train as did his brother and sister along with Stardust and Nightrainbow.

When they got out of the central station of the Screaming Death Speedway at Dragon Edge they're greeted with a familiar Scottish accent.

"Good morning, Haddocks. How are you doing today? Did you get your rambunctious brood off to school alright?" called a woman from the main desk.

Looking up they saw Tuffnut's wife a tall dame with short auburn hair and dark green eyes in an Ombra turtleneck dress named Hawly. Beside her were two dragon-dogs who were mixed breeds as their mother Glitter had been a Glistening Mistbreath and their father Smigvard had been a Night Terror.

The Glisten Terrors names were Belladonna and Nightshade and still again looked very much like they did when they lived on Berk in their Viking days as Dragons just now like dogs.

Back in her first life Hawly's life hadn't been easy filled with abuse and abandonment before escaping and nearly losing her life before Hiccup found her and brought to Berk where she and Tuff end up together.

Her job in her first life had been Bridge Keeper to the Seven New Islands; Island that been created by the Dragons for seven different purposes. Thus it wasn't a surprise the thing that most resembled her old job was being the administrator of the Screaming Death Speedway and making sure all the trains ran on time everywhere the city.

Also just as Hiccup, Boden and Una's powers had been restored so had the full powers of Hawly's divination skills. She could read rune stones and use them to foretell past, present, and future.

It had come in quite handy during the Loki Crisis years ago. Still even as she was teaching these skills to her children who'd been named after her parents it wasn't something to mess around with haphazardly or willy-nilly.

"Morning Hawly. How you doing?" asked Hiccup to the Scottish charmer who smiled as she flipped her side braid out of her face.

"Oh just fine. Had to help Tuffnut last night getting things ready for his biology lesson. Too much sun from the cruise didn't do my husband any favors, let me tell you! Other then he's not a pale crab stick anymore he did lose a few more brain cells sadly."

"Sorry about it. But you got his lesson plans to figure out for the semester I take it?"

"Yes, I did. Your daughter Breena is in good hands. Or at least I hope. He can still be a bit of a fool at times, but it's part of the charm I fell in love with."

"How are Merida and Harris? And their Dragon-dogs?" inquired Boden to which he got a roguish smirk.

"Well, I'm sure they and the rest of the dogs are savoring doggie daycare as much as possible as that's where everyone pets stay if their owners aren't gonna be home. So I hope they are having a chew bone and ball of a time," she laughed till she snorted once.

"I'm sure they are and the kids?"

"The kids got to school alright and I'm sure they'll be getting home and be glad the first day equals no homework."

"Well, that's good, but we can't stay and talk Hawly. Must get to work ourselves."

"Understood. See you on the return train! Bye!"

"Bye!"

While waiting by the exit it didn't take long for the other leaders to show up. First to show up was Brundi who was as gorgeous as her mother although she clearly took after her father in height given her mother was a very small and petite woman.

Brundi was dressed in a particularly chic burgundy and royal blue suit with matching accessories and with her was the very dragon dog that the train was named after. She had named him White Howler. White Howler still looked like a normal Whispering Death in dog form like a Miniature Pinchers but albino and again White Howler still had the abilities of its past self.

She was bursting with enthusiasm and smiles when she showed up. She seemed eager to work and apparently always brought treats for everyone. Brundi was a smart and talented young woman but since she was also a sweet tooth she really knew how to bake as well.

Dagur was next to arrive with his Triple Strike Sleuther and it looked like Helena had packed the dogs a lot of treats considering the boxes he was carrying. You'd never guess that Dagur when he was taking his meds properly, was a schizophrenic.

Neither Dagur or Heather had it easy between Dagur's schizophrenia and Heather's anger management issues. This had been very hard on their parents Oswald and Odyis considering Berserk were head of the Medical part of Dragon City.

In fact, Dagur's mother Odyis the first had put her dreams of designs for both fashion and interior on hold to take care of both her children's health needs. Still, as a mother, Odyis put her children's needs before her own dreams.

Without Odyis's love, neither of her children would've grown into sophisticated, well-developed and well-managed adults they were. Nor would Dagur and Helena be able to take care of Odyis II who had to inherit her father's schizophrenia though not as bad.

Falcon did have some problems with his anger occasionally but still without either of their grandmother's lives neither of Falcon's mother or Odyis's father would've learned to overcome their problems in a way to help their own children with theirs or do their jobs apparently.

Quickly after that Ase and Tue showed up together and everyone began the leisurely but short walk with their dogs to City Hall all the while catching up about their families and the everyday news.

Once they got to work they check in with the other offices and other minor officials and council members and of course the representatives of the other Realms who always presented during each City Hall Meeting as well as the Heads of City Offices and all the other important people and began.

"So we open today with the purpose of trying to lessen taxes and increases profits through the uses of refurbishing and purposing. My sister Una will point out which building in each of the five districts are which and how each can be done," Hiccup opened the meeting once everyone was assembled and had gotten their food and drinks.

"And the second thing we shall discuss after that shall be how we can make advancement on green technology and cut further down on waste and further clean energy," Boden spoke up as their sister loaded the hologram project for all to see.

Furthermore very soon they're all talking about which areas could be renovated into something useful and inspiring and what could be repurposed into something that would be both beneficial and serve multipurpose.

They did also again talk about green and clean energy, trade agreements, the budget, education, equal opportunities, civil rights and more spirit days and fair representational by each and every group and subgroup. Whilst this was going on it was time to check on everyone's other half was doing in their job.

Hiccup and Boden's wife along with Dagur's sister were all it was the Dragon City Guard met. It was where their armed forces for anything related to what the outside military and navy were concerned met.

The three beautiful and highly sexy women may've been mothers and in their 40s but they're nevertheless kick ass sexy women and all looked very sexy in those form-fitting uniforms they wore.

They're still as grueling and hardcore as they're in the past with very the same training regiment as before with some new tricks added. But they still expected you do what they said without one word of complaint about it.

What these three ladies did for training the Warriors of Dragon City wasn't easy. They're not the toughest, most grueling and deadliest warriors themselves for nothing. You didn't just break a sweat with them. You sweated bloody tears with them because their training was the most intense you could ever be put through.

It was very demanding, rigorous, and again hardcore and anything but easy. They demanded almost perfection as they put their warriors through their complex obstacle courses, training sessions, and weapons classes and that started before the crack of dawn at five a.m.

Training with them starts with a five-mile run, then climbing up and down the tallest building stairs 10 times, then it was sit-ups, crunches, push-ups and that was just warming up. After spending two and a half hours warming up then came the next part of the training.

To teach their warriors balance they'd go to the bay and have them stand on a boat while they rocked till they didn't fall over. Learning to dodge had hard rotten food thrown at them.

After that came learning to fight devoid of their senses which meant being blindfolded and with their ears plugged. Then they tie up an arm or leg to show what happened if one of your body parts failed you.

Then after you went through all that came learning to use all weapons till you could use them perfectly and hit your mark every time even in the dark, be ambidextrous and uses your opponents' weakness against them. To also realizes a fight avoided was a fight won.

Though even with all that training you still had to go through some very grueling races and challenging obstacle courses that were never the same two times in a row.

"You think we're tough now? We're going easy on you! Peace doesn't come without sacrifice! You must fight with love in your hearts and be ready to make the ultimate sacrifice if you must!" Astrid was walking up and down the new recruits in front of her.

Just a bunch of kids fresh out of college and she could tell they had no idea of battle. None of them had lived either of her lives or seen their true love almost die a thousand times or been to other worlds and back. They didn't know the truth or reality.

"You must be able to rely on one another as friends, family and a team! Like you are brothers and sisters! In the heat of battle, you'll see things you wish you could be unseen. There are worlds far worse than even the ones we've been visited by so far!

You've not lived and died once before! I have! I've seen and tasted blood before! I've seen so many horrors I wish I could unsee! But you don't run from the nightmares you embrace them!" Astrid continued to drill into the new recruits.

"You never know what breath shall be your last. Never know who is lying. Who is friend or foe? But trust your heart and instinct. Be strong of mind, body, and spirit. Remember who you are and what you are not! Remember what you are fighting for!" Asta reminded them as she walked the other direction

"Live each moment as if it's your last. Keep love in your heart and never become what you fight against. Never become evil! Do what right not what easy! Understand your enemy.

There are shades of gray it's not black and white. Seek forgiveness. Take not revenge but let justice come when it comes. See and hear with eyes unclouded by hate and remember everyone is a victim and who you think is the enemy might be more like you then you think!" Heather emphasized as she walked down the lines.

If those 21-year-old kids were confused before they're really bewildered now as they began their training for the day. It wasn't just getting their body trained for combat it was getting their minds and hearts ready for it as well.

The one who'd be getting everyone ready mind wise was the second best therapist in the city after Brundi's mother. Orus with his power of emphatic telepathy always had therapy sessions with new recruits and a lot of other people.

He used his gift to really get into other's minds literally and with reading their minds and emotions was able to help them by far. It really did help with people suffering from traumatic experiences or PTSD.

After leaving the Dragon City Guard Base let us drift through the Five Districts one by one.

We shall start with Berk.

The rest of the former Riders were busy teaching at the High School. With Fishlegs being the history test given his love for books and facts what else would he teach?

Tuffnut was the science and biology teacher since for some reason back in the days of Vikings he and Ruffnut had developed a knack for the Book of Discoveries.

Ruffnut who in her adult life on Berk been a teacher's aid in the Berk's School that they'd built in their adult lives was now teaching Social Studies while her husband was working for the city and currently was at city hall for the meeting to find out what City Maintenance was going to be doing next after all the big decisions were made.

And Snotlout being loud, egotistical and just being himself was well suited to be the gym teacher though Kara still had to wring in him a lot or she gets more than enough angry emails wanting him to be removed for both improper behavior and being an asshole.

Just as in the past all the Riders had adopted little brothers and sisters who were the children of Hiccup's mother's brunch club. Everyone but Astrid had two as her dragon-dog had four children while the others had two or in the case of Ruff and Tuff a dragon with two heads or this time a dog with a single pup.

The Chief of the Berk division of the Dragon City police force was Brimstone Anderson who was Snotlout's adopted little brother. Brimstone's wife Leesel was Assistant District Attorney in Dragon City.

Right now she has currently involved a rather big case for Dragon City. It was Dragon City vs one of the cult members who still worshiped the ways of the Council of Evil. It was a high profile Attempt Murder case and she was working very hard on it right now.

Which was why security at the hospital was higher and Bloodfire and her husband were protecting key witnesses who'd already been attempted to be silenced in the case.

They're the best security officers the hospital could ever have including the attempt murder victim who been a former district leader. In this case, it was Kustaa Hagan who'd raised Una's husband Orus after he'd been orphaned.

Brimstone had already informed the other districts to protect all the current and former district leaders and their families till this case was resolved. Which was making their friend Birger work overtime in City Hall as record keeper as he had to pretty much coordinate everything for everyone who worked there and make sure the city didn't fall in on itself.

At least Birger's sister Ria who like Bloodfire and Birger all Astrid's adopted younger siblings only had to focus on her job which was replacing her mother Breezy as the high school art teacher.

She'd taken the position when her mother had retired to enjoy more time with her grandchildren. This was also after her father who was a butcher had needed to get a pacemaker put in because of a heart condition she felt she was needed more at home then.

When you called 911 in the Berk district you could at least expect one of Lily's sons to answer it and you never had to fear death on their watch as no one ever died under their care. Their record was spotless at least ever since they'd become EMTs.

Alle and Velika had been kept busy working for a school for special need children using a wide range of therapy tools including animals. And truthfully they still preferred it when their father was silent and not vocal.

Still, it gave them a sense of purpose helping those children the rest of society would reject, shun or make fun of and they would take care of them and give them love, comfort, and hope.

Creel and Gala had their hands full running the temp agency started by their mothers finding jobs for all the people who came in who needed jobs for any number of reasons and in any of the districts.

It was exhausting, gave them headaches and some days they wanted to curse but they still did it as they knew how important bringing home a paycheck was.

Skullette and Firefang were kept even busier now that they were in charge of the entire Berk Wildlife Preservation Park and that included the Nursery where all the new babies of so many different species were born each day it was driving them crazy at times.

If those sound like a headache job then Raven's Model Agency would seem like a cake walk but it wasn't. As all her clients were the sons and daughters of Valkyries. But somehow she was not just the manager of the models but the go-to person for all the Valkyrie children.

So all who ended up in the entertainment business all called her and she helped them any way she could and had to hire a large staff to help keep everything straight for all the Valkyries. So it was a headache for one little raven given a human body.

At least there was some help from Hel and her brothers using the Icefire Foundation who helped support both their old group home but added the Valkyrie children while also continuing to help victims of evil acts.

While the three Skarpin brothers in Moralien were kept busy both at City Hall and running their farm and their Twins had to run the greenhouses.

All in all 9-5 jobs really didn't work out like that. You didn't really work 9-5 you worked till you got the job done and just tried to balance work, marriage, family, and kids and you just had to hope it all worked out in the end and in the end it better work out.

But this little dance had gone on since time had begun so yeah even by the year 2045 the dance was still going and it goes on till kingdom come! So can we continue to have this dance, please?


	5. Game Night

Game Night

After several stressful weeks of work and school, everyone in Dragon City was more than exhilarated it was Game Night. It wasn't your average Game Night with board games, charades or puzzles like years back.

For at least those who made up the NGR and their families, everyone leaped onto the Dragon Speedway or in their hover vehicles and descend to the Berk District and went to the much bigger and far advanced Anquetil's Community Center for quite a rousing never the same extraordinary family game night.

A mix of traditional and innovative pastimes that were both part mystic and part technology await all who came. Furthermore, all of them were 100% fun and everyone, although they got competitive, were never bad sports. Moreover everyone always just remembered it was not whether you won or lost it was about having fun with your friends and family.

Furthermore, at least Game Night in Dragon City was a far better cry then the old Thawfest games had been on Berk in their first lives. Though honestly Snotlout still tended to be a bit of a bragger and domineering. Even being reborn hadn't encouraged him to lose some of his less than desirable traits.

Though everyone was wondering what tonight's games would be and whose family would take home the trophy this month. As usual, when they arrived there were brilliant brightness, rousing music, and every family had their own individual flags that they had devised themselves to represent themselves on Family Game Night.

Of course, the whole Haddock clan's team flag was the symbol of the Night Fury and they're wearing their team colors of red and black when they showed up for Game Night. All the families dogs were dressed in their own matching t-shirts.

Snotlout's team was called Team Raven with a symbol of ravens and their colors were red, green and blue after the extra colors of his wife and children.

The Twins Team was called Terror Twins and their symbols were the Zippleback and green and yellow and of course it was made up of both Ruff and Tuff family and again everyone dragon-dogs had matching shirts on with their names and symbol on the back.

The Anquetils called themselves Sister Stones Team and their colors match their sister's stones that aided them in the uses of their powers.

After they finally came the Riders adopted siblings.

First was Team Fire and Brimstone which was the Anderson Family with Brimstone and Bloodfire's family and the color of their names was their team color and their names were their symbol.

Then the combined families of the Milun, Luka, and Sarryck all formed one team called MLS and their colors were a mix of green, red, and purple in a tie-dye pattern.

Creel and Gala's family Team Name was Chaotic Sisters with a picture of Chaos and Havoc in dragon form as their symbol and their colors being yellowish green.

The other teams were the Team Soul made up Soul Riders and their kids. Team Icefire that Dagur's family which did include both Hel's brothers and his sister Heather's family.

Two unexpected families joining them were Brundi and her parents who made up Team Peace Maker named after her mother peace-lover nature even if the irony of her father's last name was Treacherous.

And of course, the Wings family who on Game Night could be seen in their true forms. Therefore Kara was in her Valkyrie form, Azrael as himself. Seeing Angela and Gabriel as their true form was a little different.

Angela's true form looked like a Valkyrie wearing armor that got painted a spirited shade of hot pink and lavender and her brother looked more like a traditional angel in robes of the exquisite midnight blue silk.

Everyone arrived at 7:00 sharp and after having time to mingle and serve snacks they got ready for the first game. Though Game Night was held at the Community Center the MC wasn't any member of Anquetil's family. The MC for Game Night of Dragon City was Frigga because Odin had to be Master of Ceremonies for Game Night in Asgard which was held for all the Asgardians on the same night.

Game Night in Asgard is VASTLY different from the kind of games played in Midgard even with the mix of the Realms and advancement in technology. Because at least in Midgard there was no real element of danger or possibly of dying and needing to be reborn.

Not that things had gotten quite that intense in Asgard for several centuries since the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment. On the other hand, people did tend to get carried away during Game Night. Which honestly was more appropriately named "Challenge Night" Challenges because these were not kid or family friendly games but much more like what was written in the second Valkyrie book which a few extra twists.

Furthermore well that writer must have been able to tap into some of the Old Ways and Days of Asgard and Valhalla when she wrote her books; that was all the people of Asgard was gonna say on the subject.

Frigga loved being able to look like her true self on Game Night. She possessed abundant waist-length strawberry blond tresses that gave prominence to both her almond-shaped bluish-green eyes, as well as her alabaster skin, really makes her stand out in a crowd.

She was wearing her favorite outfit. It consisted of a golden headdress piece with earrings, necklace, and bracelets made of silver. Her dress was an emerald green gown with light green trim at the bottom with three roses embroidered into the skirt, one snow white, one starlight silver and the last one was a unique shade of green.

Smiling widely she welcomed them all to tonight's Dragon City Family Game Night.

"As you know we like to make these games both fun, but also a bit about self-discovery, and learning important skills as well as making sure you all have fun with your families. So, in the end, there is no winning or losing.

So our first game for tonight is gonna be very fun for your children while the adults get ready for the next activity. The children get to play "Three Musketeers" and the adults will help me set up for the next game.

Everyone go get your costumes and swords from the next room and I'll leave Angela and Gabriel to make sure you fight with honor and there are no accidents. Enjoy and remember it's all for one and one for all!"

All the children quickly hurried to get changed into the colorful musketeer costumes and grab a matching sword. Once they were all in character and their stances were corrected they watched as the celestial warrior twins opened the game by going "engarde".

Angela and Gabriel showed them basics of swordsmanship and even threw in some lines from the book they acting out and then once everyone got the idea everyone started to join in the fun as they all were fencing around the gym.

Angela and Gabriel were still in the mix among the young musketeers but also using their special powers to make sure no-one got hurt or took things too seriously. That this just remained a fun game and everyone just had a good time playing make-believe and enjoyed the game.

After a half, an hour of playing the game they announced it was over. Angela collected the swords while Gabriel ushered the kids back to the backstage area to get out of their costumes and get ready for the next activity.

When they return to the gym they saw all their parents and grandparents were spread out among different props and sets along with their dogs. The children were led to the stage to have a good view of overlooking the room.

"Now as you know and might remember your history of the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment and what that was about. Here we are gonna play a game of how to transform ourselves further and learn about ourselves a little more," Frigga explained to the young children as to what the next 'game' of Game Night was.

She gestured to all the adults all doing a million different things among the sets and props and then she turned to back to the children. "Now study all you see carefully and pick one person to imitate. Someone who totally different from you and then _become that person._

We will then guess who you've become and we shall see what we can learn from each of you from your transformations and your own personal observations of who you saw. Oldest to youngest. So, Breena, you start."

Breena walked forward on the stage and carefully surveyed the room trying to think who should she transform into? Who was the least like her and what would be the hardest transformation for some to see?

She then picked the perfect person. She bent her head down low and started to act like she was picking things up and kept her posture slouched. One by one the other kids tried to guess who she was portraying but no-one could guess who she was portraying.

At least not until her cousin Edyis finally got. "I finally got it! You are doing Leontes Caxel who was playing a janitor for this game. Someone no-one gonna pay attention too. They're just the invisible people everyone walks by but they see all even if no-one sees them!"

"Correct. I was wondering if I was doing it right. Considering no one got it sooner," Breena blushed as red as her clothes and looked at the beautiful goddess who smiled.

"Actually you got the point of the game straight away. I asked you to _truly transform yourself._ You made yourself unrecognizable and contained all your normal energy. That was a very amazing transformation.

Now let's continue with this little game? Edyis I believe you are next up to become transformed?"

After that very unique take on the game of charades was a game for parents and children to work on together. They had a very low tightrope and the point of this was to help build belief, trust, and confidence.

So the point was to help the children learn to walk the tightrope successfully which wasn't an easy task to accomplish. Even when they tried to help them with the advice close their eyes and picture themselves balanced.

Still, they kept up at it till everyone managed to get all their kids across the tightrope successfully. Which was a huge step forward for many in their relationships both with their kids and their marriages.

At this point it was 8:30 and everyone took a break to rest and enjoy some refreshments and play with their dogs. This was turning into one of their most usual game nights as again game night was never typical and the games were never just games.

Frigga was very busy with some help from Kara's family set up tables with candles for the next game which was gonna be in a word unusual. This was game all about concentration, willpower, energy, and focus.

After pairing everyone off in groups at different tables she said was time for Tic-Tack-Candle. It was true many of them had been gifted with many special gifts but like anything in life whether you had powers or not you need to be able to focus your energy to perform any task.

"These are special candles. They only will light by a person channeling their energy and willing them to burst into flame. So we are gonna play tic-tack-toe with them in a sense.

As a group, you must be in tune and all focus your energy to lit the candle. So we shall play a few rounds as a group and then see if we can play individual games. So let's get started, shall we?"

For the first few tries trying to focus their all their energy and will the flames to burst into flame didn't go well. But after at least 15 minutes everyone started to get the hang of both the technique and the game and soon the game was really underway.

They played this game for 45 minutes before they moved onto a very intense game that was really gonna make them break a sweat as this game was now hosted by Kara and Azrael. It was a version of Simon Says called "Kara and Azrael Says"

But when they said something it was to perform complex exercise or warrior skills that everyone had to copy. Anyone who failed to copy was out of the game. Kara would do one round than her husband and so on and so forth.

It really was good cardio and really tested their endurance and stamina as well as speed, strength, and agility. One by one everyone was eliminated even their own twins failed at one point to copy their parents' movements and they're laughed out the game.

The last two standing, in the end, was Hiccup and Brundi. They eyed each other both wanting to win and impress their families. Kara and Azrael were whispering what to do to test both of them.

"Kara and Azrael say do this!" and they both performed a karate kick together and looked at the last two standing daring them to prove themselves. People thought for sure Hiccup mess this one up given it was his left leg he had to do this with. But to their surprise, Brundi botched it leaving Hiccup the victor in the game.

By now it was 9:30 and it was time for the last game of the night. Which was simply an obstacle course of all tonight's actives and putting them into play a bit of a quest.

Which one by one everyone did quite well in passing the unique quest that had been designed just for them and with that tonight Dragon City Game Night had come to an end.

As everyone gave each other hugs, kisses and congratulated them on a job well done and seeing them at work or school they couldn't help but feel they all had not only learned more about themselves tonight but also become stronger people and closer families by the end of this Game Night!


	6. They grow up so fast

They Grow up so fast

Spring was a time of rebirth and love as everything was just starting to grow. And time sure flies by faster the older you got it would seem. It seemed once you hit your teen years time really flew by.

And when you are living your second life really starts to fly by! As you have already gone through this once before! But there still is a major difference from their lives as Vikings and Dragons to their lives as modern-day people who owned dogs.

Right now the Next Generation was young and restless and just starting to enter their first throes of love as the hormones and feelings of love and other desires were starting to awaken in many of them, much to their parents' unwanted displeasure.

For none of the Dragon Riders and Soul Riders were truly ready to see their babies start growing up into young ladies and gentlemen who would seek out the other's attention. And of course, talking about the facts of life or having the sex talk was never easy or comfortable for any parent when their children started to explore one's sexuality.

The grandparents could only offer so much advice and guidance to their unprepared children for this next chapter in parenthood as they said the two most difficult times in raising a child was when they are a baby and when they are a teenager for their own unique challenges.

Though almost all the parents agreed it was the teenage years that were harder as that's when they could walk, talk, and had a little more power to rebel and disobey you and were capable of making bad choices.

Unlike a baby who was truly helpless who may demand a lot of attention, a teenager often felt they could take care of themselves. And with that mindset and those hormones who knows what was going to happen?

There had already been warning signs in the Haddock houses that the girls were at least trying to get the attention of boys and going about it in a way that might garner the wrong boy's attention.

Breena was still attempting to 'adjust' her clothing to 'sex it up'. Edyis was still trying to make her body a little more flattering and Una's daughters through a lot younger still wouldn't stop getting into makeup to try and make themselves more attractive.

It was also obvious that Hiccup and Boden's sons were trying to make themselves look more attractive to get the attention of females.

Given that Hiccup's son, Brant had actually tried to give himself a haircut to tame his wild hair and Erico spent hours in front of the mirror practicing pickup lines and how to be flirty.

As for Garth and Geir? They spent hours reading books that were supposed to tell you how to charm girls and understand the complex female minds.

The only one who didn't seem to have any real interest in learning about love or attempting to grow up faster was little Vali. He was perfectly happy to remain a little boy.

His father Orus using his emphatic telepathy realize this was more of the fact Vali hadn't yet found a female to desire even in the form of a crush. Therefore, with no kind of infatuation going on he didn't see what the fuss was with his older sisters or his cousins.

But if that was happening in the palace that was the Haddock's home it was only the beginning for what was occurring with most of the other children in the Next Generation Riders all over Dragon City.

At Dagur's home in the Berserk District, his daughter Odyis growing up was having well more than a few growing pains he wasn't expecting. Thanks to her mother's former identity as Hel the Goddess of Helheim.

"I really don't know what you expect of me, Dagur! I can only at times vaguely recall what becoming a woman was like when I was Hel and then what I went through in my second life as Helena!" his wife was telling him one day after their daughter Odyis locked herself in her bedroom crying over her first case of acne.

"Well, you could've told me that our daughter's acne wasn't gonna be like normal pimples!" he exclaimed in exasperation as he recalled her acne had looked more like gangrene sick then what you expected acne to look like.

"Dagur! In case you forgot my true form was half a corpse and half a beautiful blue skin woman with bluish-white hair! Doesn't matter I was born a human in this life! Odyis still carries my blood!"

"Well, I thought all she got was your Icefire magic! Not that when she broke out that her skin rot!"

"Please don't shout at me or my brothers are gonna be really mad when they get back from the Slitherwing! Odin you know they love to drink! And you know what they are like when they've had one too many!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. But we've got a daughter who every time she gets a pimple it's really gangrene and on top that she's still got my schizophrenia and the psychiatrist are already worried what this and puberty are gonna do to her!"

"Which is why she's being seen by Orus who empathetic telepathy comes in handy for trickery cases that Brundi's mother Frigha couldn't handle. The both of them are the best therapists in all of Dragon City!

But yes, I'm glad Orus is working with Odyis. Still, I can't help if my past body affects her this way. Let's just hope going to the doctors and talking to an Asgardian healer will find an acne treatment for Odyis.

It's hard enough when you're a teenager or almost one and looks matter. Whether we want to admit or not looks do matter. And Odyis is a very beautiful girl but we need to get these ungodly pimples cleared up first!"

"We'd better, Helena. I'm not dealing with all of her teenage years with this."

While Dagur and Helena dealt with their daughter's skin problem there were other problems that other parents were dealing with growing up.

The Soul Riders children who all were just 13 years old; Whitley, Esme, and twins Buttercup and Daisy were all going through the early stages of rebelling. They were already trying to push boundaries, being a little snappish with their parents and already seeking ways to be more independent.

Their parents were already finding out just how mouthy a newly found teenager could be when they wanted to be. Or that they had their own ideas on what to wear or how their rooms should be styled. Or what they thought was important what was important and what wasn't.

Whitley who wasn't mouthy at all in his first life was getting pretty snarky with his parents in this life. Not truly bad yet but just enough to show he was now a teenager of the 21st century and not a Viking in training to be a Chief any longer.

The Twins were busy arguing with their mothers and father about what was chic and in and what wasn't and how they should be allowed to dress any damn way they liked.

It was Esme arguing with her fathers about how she wanted to decorate her room which they had some minor to a few major disagreements about some of her ideas of how she wanted to make her room more trendy and teenager's room.

Among the Dragon Riders of Berk they're having their own parenting troubles as their children were growing up faster then they liked. While Heather's niece was having skin problems her own son's voice was currently breaking and he was so self-conscience about it.

Falcon was really trying to avoid talking because how his voice was changing while at the same time trying to make himself physically more impressive. His bookworm father didn't understand the need to be physically impressive but his mom sure did.

She tried to tell Fishlegs that while he may've been content to be the class geek, lovable and adorable, their son wants to have a slightly savvier air about him. He wanted to fit in and be cool.

Not to mention he wasn't about to have any bit of fat on his body, not the way she had his workout regiment given her job. Heather only wish sometimes her husband would really put more effort into the workout regiment she had tried to instill for him.

She did love him with all her heart. But that didn't mean she didn't feel the stares at work when he came by sometimes. She could read everyone minds. "That hot sexy mama has that lard butt for a husband? Really?" So she yes truly loved Fishlegs. On the other hand, she did wish he could at least _try at times to get into better shape a little._

Ruff and Tuff didn't need to worry about appearance so much. They worried more about not coming off as idiots anymore after years of being jokes to the world. And wanted to make sure their kids weren't laughed at.

Ruffnut wanted to make sure Eureka who was growing into a fine young lady at least was smart and well put together. She didn't want her daughter to be bullied or thought of as an idiot.

Frankly neither did Tuffnut with his daughter Merida who was also one of his pride and joy.

So both twins were making sure their 12-year-old daughters at least were book smart, dressed well and could stand up for themselves. Which was a little annoying to their daughters, though it did touch them to know their parents cared about them so much.

Though Tuff and Hawly made sure little Harris was getting the same amount of love and attention even if like Vali he wasn't growing up nearly as fast as the others and still was content to be a little boy for now.

For Snotlout and Raven they had more of a problem of making sure their children didn't try to make them empty nesters too early by flying the coop; literally. Lately Mercury and Emerald were running them ragged turning into their raven forms and not listening to them at all about self-control.

Anytime they tried to discipline them or reign them in the twins simply turned into ravens and flew the coop and it would take hours to find them. Raven herself was having quite enough of this lack of respect from her ten-year-old.

She thought she would have to be more worried if they learn to respect their future partners seeing how their father hadn't learned to be respectful with the ladies for a long time.

It wasn't till Snotlout had the bright idea a rare thing for him to lock the two of them in a birdcage overnight that they finally stop being wildly out of the wing and were willing to finally again listen.

It was humiliating for the twins to get a lecture from their parents after spending the night in a birdcage. But they listened as they're given a thorough lecture about their improper behavior and what it meant to be a grown up and if they wanted more privileges they'd have to earn them the right way.

At least Tove and Unn were a lot more well-behaved than that. The 12-year-olds weren't causing any issues, we're doing well in school and pretty much the only ones in the Berk District not causing issues for their parents.

The other Next Generation Riders? Well, the girls Embla, Hertha, Oili, and Runa were all dealing with the changes in their body that came with puberty. Needing training bras and getting their first periods and having to learn to shave without cutting themselves.

As for the boys Destin, Haldor and Jary they too were learning to accept the changes in their bodies and like Falcon dealing with their voices taking forever to break.

All in all, whether it was their bodies changes, racing to fall in love or normal teenage angst it was just a reminder time really did fly by and one's childhood goes by really quickly and we all grow up eventually.


	7. The Good old days

The Good Old Days

It's not anywhere or every day you go to bed on Friday night in a large mansion with all the comforts of the 21st century. Internet, cable, electricity and indoor plumbing all that and when you wake up all of it's gone and you're in a wooden house sleeping on a rickety wooden bed with a very thin worn wool blanket and not even dressed in pajamas!

No, your wearing tunics, leather, fur, armor and dragon scales and there is no internet or cell services at all! And when you look out your window the whole world went back in time about 11 centuries or so!

It could only mean one thing if you go to sleep in the 21st century and when you wake up as a Viking and your dogs are talking fire-breathing winged beasts! It's a Spirit Day Weekend!

Spirit Days were special days when all of Dragon City was trapped in a Time Bubble and during those days everyone and everything was restored to exactly how it was in their first life.

It was mostly only holidays or days truly significant to their past lives. But there were random weekends when Odin and Frigga surprised everyone with a special weekend treat.

This was such a weekend and well that meant only one thing. Dragon Racing here we come!

The air was thick with all the dragons stretching their wings and just chatting up a storm since it been so long since they had used their voices. So they were going to let them have the morning to themselves to have their airborne games and time to chat while everyone else enjoyed their time as their true selves.

"Can't wait to get my old battle ax and challenge Heather to a duel with her double bladed one!" Astrid was giggling with glee at the long table as her mother-in-law in her old outfit was still busy making old fashion Viking food for breakfast. She laughed and shook her head.

"You never change, Astrid. As soon as a Spirit Day comes along you just want to knock someone head off someone shoulder. Why can't you be more like Asta and just want to go climb some trees?"

"Where the fun in that? You can do that any old time!"

"Yeah, but you can't learn surprise attacks on your enemy or climb the trees of our first homes in Dragon City!" chided Asta as she tossed her ponytail over her shoulder and touched the flower in her hair.

"I love it when we go old school! And I'm looking forward to finally conquering that tree that I can't ever seem to get to the top of! I'm doing it this Spirit Day weekend!"

"Well, I don't know about you, ladies but rather do some old fashion survival camping this weekend in the woods with my children. Like how I did it before Una and I fell in love and got married?" Orus came in with his survival kit.

"What about the Dragon Races?! No-one gonna want to miss that! As that's the highlight of every Spirit Day we get to have!" shot back Asta to her brother-in-law.

"And we never have them till sundown on the second day. Which means I can still do overnight camping and be back in time for Dragon Racing as it's the kids who get to race."

"Can we all hope Gobber isn't running another betting pool? We know what happened in our first life when his drinking and gambling got to the point of unacceptable!" Astrid reminded them all as they looked at Valka who didn't approve of poisons.

"Stoick will make sure of that one, don't worry about it. Besides all the laws that exist in our first life are in place during Spirit Days. And on Berk at the time of its death, we made it illegal to gamble or drink."

"We had to Val. After what happened in the Dragon Nursery? Between the angry dragon mothers and the already enraged villagers what else could we do but put in places a zero tolerance law?" called out Stoick as he came into the room.

It was different seeing him at 73 as a Viking seeing as he died at age 50 in his first life. But he looked pretty much the same other then his beard was solid white and styled again differently.

"My beloved you are so wise and I love you. But please don't do something stupid today. You are still greatly needed for your children and grandchildren. Not to mention how much I still need you!"

"I'm not gonna keel over and die, Val. No-one can die on a Spirit Day as time is suspended and other than get few scraps and cuts you can't get grievously injured either."

"True, all true, but still don't scare me to death either way! Now, where are our children and the grandchildren?"

"Hiccup's fussing about with his old style leg, Boden taking his time to get his long hair look right and Una's cleaning out her Death song Ocarina.

The grandchildren are busy getting dressed and all excited about riding their dragons and the races tomorrow.

"Well, how about you help me finish with breakfast so they are all ready when they come down then?"

It was about 45 minutes later when the rest of the family came downstairs. Everyone looked exactly like they did just before their lives had ended in the first time around. But they had the biggest smiles on their faces.

The kids couldn't shut up as they were all going on and on about how long it had been since they'd ridden their Night Furies and how they wanted to see how their Night Furies special powers had progressed and how to tag-team it with their special gifts.

"It's been over four months since we last had a Spirit Day! I bet they are dying to try out their powers and we've been super stunted in our own growth in our powers, Dad!

You and Uncle Boden and Aunt Una didn't become the perfect team without a lot of training and practice! We totally have to meet the other Riders in the old area and get some training in while we have the chance!" squealed Breena with delight at that thought.

"Training is important, Breena. And normally I'm all for it, but don't you think you could just relax and simply enjoy the sunshine and just fly for pleasure this time?" her father Hiccup asked.

"Dad, who are you? Seriously? Who took my father Hiccup Haddock and replaced him with you?!

Because Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III _never_ took a break from dragon training. It was his whole life! It was what he was about! It was his whole reason for being!" his daughter demanded as he lost his mind which she seriously thought he had.

Laughing he shook his head. "I've not lost my mind, Breena. Merely we've been given a second chance to live. Why not just live? The world will always need protectors of love and peace.

That's true and it may be the destiny of all those who live in Dragon City to continue to protect this world from evil and do more unexpected miracles. But part of the reason we have Spirit Days is to go back to the time when life was simple and carefree.

Just to live and forget stress and strife. Just to live and breath and be thankful."

"My brother is correct. We may have had many life-changing high stakes adventures but what matter most to us always was our family. Just being with those we loved. Having a home to go to.

So can we all just enjoy some time off and take a break?" Boden suggested to the children.

"Again don't try and grow up or relive the past. Let's live in the moment and figure out our destinies another time. For now, let's just have some fun. My BBBFF and I plan to get on our dragons and do a little gliding," she started to smile then caught her parents look.

"Mommy! I know you and Daddy still have concerns as you don't approve of people doing it the 21st century even with VAST improvements!

 _But we did at least come up with centuries before the history books said it was created._

 _Don't we deserve some credit as the inventors of so many things history got wrong? Considering how very modernized Berk was before Loki blew it up?!"_ Una demanded in a whiny voice.

This was a bit of a personal grip with the Haddock children when they got their memories of their first life back. Seeing how so many of their inventions had then been replicated centuries later and then said to be invented by someone else. Never good when someone else takes credit for your idea!

But what were they gonna do? Tell the historians they were wrong? That three intelligent but mental ill children were able to come up with several inventions with the help of special powers and dragons? And said people could prove it because they'd been reincarnated and all that? Yeah, no one was gonna believe that!

Agreeing they take it easy they did ask if they could still visit their friends on their dragons which were no problem. Soon they're all zipping around the sky and meeting the other NGR on their dragons who were all happy to be talking.

"So what are we going to do if our parents don't want us to train?" the Soul Riders kids asked the Haddocks.

"How about Dragon Air Tag?" Una's daughter Freja suggested hopefully.

"Only if there like at least three people who are It. Since there so many people in our group," was the reply.

"Okay. How about Esme, Odyis, and Embla for this round? And the last ones they tag are then next ones who are it?" Breena suggested to which they agreed.

So a game of Dragon Air Tag is a great way to practice your dragon riding skills and test your dragon powers out. Speed, strength, firepower and all that while you're trying to avoid being tag and being knocked out of the game.

So it wasn't true 'training' but it still helped them train nevertheless and it was a fun came to play all the same. Not to mention it gave the human riders and chance however little to practice their own unique talents to add extra obstacles in the games.

The grandparents had flown their dragons to what was the Berk Great Hall for a day of a small feast and some merriment. Valka it was enjoying her Brunch Club as she had in her first life with them doing it as they had done before.

Stoick was knocking heads together with the old chiefs over drinks though he was still forbidden to drink mead as Valka strictly forbid it. He had to settle for apple juice as he dare not upset his wife.

The children's parents were enjoying themselves by revisiting the locations of their youth in their first lives and reliving the events of great significance to them. It was fun for them and their dragons.

The rest of the Asgardians along with the whole Sisterhood of the Valkyries and their children were playing around having their own special time with their dragons and allowed to be in their true forms on Earth and making the most of the weekend.

So that's how Saturday went.

Sunday everyone was preparing to watch everyone favorite Spirit Day event. Dragon Racing. The stands were packed, snacks were made and the game had its new rules and contestant and everyone was more than ready to play.

The shouts of joy and thrill of the game were enough to forget all the pain of the past. That it was this very sport that Loki had used to end their happiness and their lives 1045 years ago.

All they cared about was just sometimes you can relive the good old days and for now, they would take full advantage of it each and every opportunity they got of that!


	8. Power Packed Weekend

Power Packed Weekend

The following weekend after their Spirit Weekend was just as excited as it was a 3 day weekend so anyone with special talents could have the training time they needed to properly learn to control their gifts.

For the Next Generation Riders, they had quite a thrilling time last weekend using their powers and skills during the game of Dragon Air Tag. However, that didn't mean they still didn't need to train in how to use them.

They still couldn't escape their destiny to protect this world anymore then their parents. It was part of the reason they'd all earned this chance to be reborn in the first place. The world needed them as heroes.

After all, the Tapestry of Creation wouldn't have had such a reaction to the three Haddock Children who literally changed everything in the Nine Realms by bringing about the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment if it was crucial they remain in play.

So like it or not they couldn't escape the role of heroes of destiny and having to protect world peace. Human and Dragon Peace Keepers that's what they were for all time and truthfully they wouldn't have it any other way.

Normal was seriously overrated and being bored was no fun. So they were sorta glad this was their life. Though every once and while being normal wouldn't be so bad especially when training weekends got too intense.

After all their trainers weren't just their families, it also was the Gods and Valkyries of Asgard plus Kara's whole family. And just like on Dragon City Family Game Night there 'training' was a bit unorthodox and just a little unusual.

The first training game they played was a living game of Stratego the board game version of capture the flag. But again with different rules. They're playing the old version of the game Civil War style since most hadn't played the upgraded version with the space theme.

The NGR were assigned a number that matched the game piece with one person being the spy and a few being the bombs and one being the flag.

Now they had to get past their families and win the game. This training exercise was for those without special powers. Those who skills were more of the body and mind and not of the special kind.

So this was mainly to help Falcon, Eureka, Destin, Embla, Haldor, Hertha, Jary, Oili, Runa, Whitley, and Esme. As they were the ones without the special powers.

As Stratego was a game of strategy, wits and being clever and decisive it was right up their alley. Falcon was the best warrior out all of them. Eureka excelled at mayhem and distractions.

Destin was the keenest of sight and his cousin keenest of hearing. Haldor was a skilled pickpocket, Hertha could copy anyone skills after seeing them once. Jary had a knack for finding just what you needed when you needed.

Oili and Runa were contortionist and Whitley was an expert at strategy and Esme was a creative thinker who thought outside the box.

This exercise was very tricky and took a long time but when playing a battle game it was never gonna be over quick. Truthfully it was almost like that old 90's show "Wild and Crazy Kids"

Finally, the NGR manage to win the live action version of Stratego by capturing the other side's flag person. So that training exercise was now done. So after that exercise was done it was time to work with those with special powers.

This was gonna be a rescue game. Using their own special talents they'd a different rescue scenario for each team. Their non-power teams were in different dire straights and their powered teammates would've to work together to get through the obstacles and dangerous to rescue and get them the medical attention they needed in time.

So first up was Breena, Edyis, Freja, Merida, Tove, Emerald, and Buttercup. The world they'd been sent to was Utgard land of the Frost Giants. Their objective was to rescue Falcon, Eureka, Destin, Embla, Whitley and Esme from both frostbit and Frost Giants.

They'd only 2 and half hours to complete their mission. So the magical world played out as the group made their way through the reality bubble that had been created for them to play out this little adventure.

Utgard was the coldest place in all the Realms. Not even the Poles on Earth got this cold. The only places that possibly got colder then Utgard was Hel's old prison under her Citadel from when she not been enlightened. Though Purgatory had been designed to be a place to live up to its name.

Hel now Helena wasn't proud of her past life as Hel and that's why she and her brothers had done all they could to make up for the mistakes and sins of their past lives. Trying not to think about it at the moment they watched as the young children completed the mission in the allowed time and saved their friends from the evil Frost Giants.

The next danger wasn't from the cold but a land was magic ruled not logic. The next group search and rescue mission was Vanaheim the land of the Vanir. It was a lush jungle for Brant, Garth, Gyda, Harris, Unn, Mercury, and Daisy to navigate against powerful magic to rescue Haldor, Hertha and Jary.

Again this was a true jungle of madness where magic was the dominating factor and not logic and reason. Nevertheless, the group again completed their mission successfully as a team to rescue their captured friends.

That only left one last hostile location for a daring rescue and it was the REAL HELL in the Nine Realms. Muspelheim the Land of the Fire Giants. It was hotter than the sun, acid rain, everything there burned to the touch and deserts searched for miles.

But it was this hostile and deadly location in this rescue scenario that Erico, Geir, Siri, Vali, and Odyis had to survive from to save the last two hostages Oili and Runa and again they only had 2 and half hours to complete the mission.

Now everyone still watching from the outside of the magical reality bubble really thought the Gods were being seriously unfair with this one. But again they also knew the children had to be ready for any kind of scenario and like it or not there were places just as hellish on Earth as the Fire Giants Realms. Particularly if the threat of nuclear war ever came true.

Despite all the hardships and overall near fatal conditions of this Realm the young children were able to complete the mission and get back without being burned to a crisp.

Everyone was then given magical medical attention and some much-needed refreshments after that training exercise as all three groups been through hell and back.

The last training exercises were one that may seem cruel was but was needed all the same. It was something that Angela and Gabriel really didn't like to do but had to do. And Brundi herself hated she must be part of it as well. Still, they'd sharpen their mental and physical skills as well as their powers.

Now came facing their toughest challenge. Every training session ended with them having to face their greatest enemy. Themselves. The three 27-year-old would join their energies and this would cast a spell that formed a chrysalis around all the children.

Inside their chrysalis, they would face their inner demons and would not emerge from them until they'd faced the truth and could metamorphose from a caterpillar to a butterfly. Sometimes this took longer than other nights.

The biracial heritage meant only Angela and Gabriel could cast this and they needed Brundi for several reasons. They're strong friendship with her, her unique understanding of the human mind and the fact she was a soul that hadn't exist in the past gave her a fresh untainted energy.

Tonight it took 3 hours totally for everyone to emerge from their chrysalis but they had done it. Looks this weekend training session had been successful all around.


	9. Dragon City Anniversary

Dragon City Anniversary

It was the 1046 birthday of Dragon City and it was one of the best birthday parties you could hold for your hometown. Half the city was in Spirit Mode the other half was still in the year 2045.

The sky was full of dragons flying and singing praises, great challenges were taking place around the city by their visitors from the other Realms, more food then you could possibly ever eat was being served, the dead had returned as well for a day of partying.

Honestly, it was even better than those two times in both the Proper Timeline and Broken Timeline when time had stopped and then had taken 2 as long for a day to pass as they tried to repair the damage caused by it.

Young and old, reborn or just born, those with powers and those without them were having the blow out of all time and one thing was for sure.

No matter what century it was. No matter what time period it was. Nothing would ever break the bond between these families, their friends or their dragons. It would stand the test of time forever!

The end.


End file.
